A Past Life's Future
by evenstar710
Summary: Set years after Breaking Dawn. Edward remembers something from his human life and things for the Cullens will never be the same. Will this be a good or bad thing. And I don't own Twilight, but I'd like to borrow Edward. hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A New Old City

EPOV

Due to how cold the night was, the streets of this residential neighborhood were empty. Of course, that could also be due to the fact that it was one o'clock in the morning. These were the hours where the lost and the dammed walked the streets. With Bella in my life I was no longer lost, but I wasn't yet sure on the issue of me being dammed.

I walked alone just because I had to. I had to deal with this on my own. I had to let the memories of this place assail me so I could deal with being here again.

Chicago; this was the city that so long ago witnessed my birth, life, death, and rebirth. This was the city were most of my human family lay as dust in their graves while I still walk around.

Though I had told no one, even my beloved Bella, being back here was painful. When Carlisle had suggested we move here I had said nothing. He had never had a problem going to London, why should I be hesitant to come here? Besides, everyone had seemed so excited. It was someplace new, someplace different from the small towns we usually frequented. I refused to ruin it for everyone else.

I suddenly realized where my musings had taken me. I hadn't even realized where I had been walking, before me stood a two story brick house with a wrap around porch and dark green shutters. It was my house, the home of my youth and humanity.

Against all logic my feet moved down the narrow walkway. I could sense a human couple asleep inside the house. I should leave but my feet kept taking me forward. I told myself I was just curious. A quick peek inside and then I would leave.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching me; I jumped up and landed silently of the roof of the porch. Lucky for me the hallway window on the second story was unlocked. I opened it and slid into the house making sure to not make a sound.

The couple in the house was inside the bedroom to my right, my parents' room. I placed my hand on the door and closed my eyes. If I tried hard enough I could still picture my mother coming out in the morning. Her green eyes still slightly heavy from sleep and her long bronze hair tangled around her beautiful face. She always gave me a smile first thing every morning.

Turning away from the door, I opened the door to my left and entered, shutting the door behind me. This had been my room. Looking around I realized that these people must be using it for a study. A large oak desk occupied the area where my bed once sat. The wallpaper my mother had put up for me had long since been removed and the walls painted a light shade of beige. The only thing that seemed the same were the multitude of cushions on the window seat. I used to sit there and look out the window while either writing, or looking at the photographs I had taken, or just thinking.

Just then I remembered a long forgotten human memory. I had loved to take pictures during my humanity. My mother had saved for months to buy me a camera for my birthday the year I turned 13. I had also received a photo album that year to go with it. She must have given that to me as well. My father had given me a fishing rod that year.

I wondered if the album was still were I had hidden all those years ago. It was possible. I had hidden it when I fell ill, not wanting it to be taken while the house was empty since we had all been in the hospital.

I went over to the window seat and pulled of the cushions, taking note of their exact position so that no one would notice that they had been moved. Opening the top I peered inside. The inside was being used as storage for extra blankets, so I removed these as well. Once it was empty I reached down to the boards on the bottom. I pried up the third one in and set it aside.

There it was, just as I had left it when I first came down with the Spanish Influenza. Its blue binding peeked out begging me to take a journey into the past. It was pure compulsion. My memories of my human years had faded and perhaps this small blue book would help me to remember them a bit better.

I pulled the album out and set it on the desk. As quickly and quietly as I could, I replaced the board, blankets, and cushions. Then I picked up the album and sat in the window seat just as I had in that lifetime.

For a while I just stared at the book, tracing my finger over the silver scroll work on the cover. Finally, I worked up the nerve to open it. There in the front was a note written to me.

Dearest Edward,

Happy Birthday. I know mother has gotten you a camera so I thought I should give you this album to accompany it. I hope you fill it with wonderful memories and when you grow old may it bring you comfort. I love you more than anyone else in this world and I always do whatever I can to keep you safe and happy.

Always,

Your sister,

Abigail

I froze, I had had a sister. How could I have possibly forgotten that? I tried to conjure a picture or memory in my mind but nothing came. Even the memories of my mother were becoming hazy and I could barely get a glimpse of my father. Somehow this sister who apparently loved me dearly had completely been erased from my memory.

I started flipping through the photos looking for her. I had to try to remember. There! I stopped and stared at the black and white photo and for a second nothing clicked. Then I remembered. She had been so beautiful. Tall and well proportioned, she had many admirers in her day. She had been like me though, waiting for that perfect someone. She never did find him.

She had been about 10 years older than me, but she had still been like my best friend. Then, one snowy night when I was 15 a police officer had shown up at our door. My beautiful sister had been found strangled in an alley way downtown. Someone had ended her life at only 25 years old. She had had so many dreams for the both of us. Dreams of love and family, of hope and contentment, but she would never leave me behind to find them on her own.

She used to say that was why she hadn't found the one yet. I was still too young to marry. We had to find our matches at the same time so that our children could be born at the same time and play together. She didn't want her children to be like her and have to wait a whole decade for their best friend. They would be like us, inseparable, except there would be more of them. I had been crushed when she died. Who would I talk to in the middle of the night? Who would listen to me play the piano and give gentle criticism when needed and applaud me when I got it right? Who would be my best friend?

How could I have forgotten? I felt immeasurable guilty. The only thing that I could figure was that the pain of losing her had caused me to block it out.

Tucking the photo album into my jacket, I climbed back out the window and jumped to the ground. I needed to go to where she was buried. I needed to say I was sorry and pray for forgiveness. Not from God but from Abigail.

Walking at a human pace, I finally found myself standing before her grave. Unlike myself and our parents, hers was marked. She hadn't died with the masses during the flu. She had died alone with her attacker, scared and abandoned by those who should have protected her. I looked at the headstone.

Abigail Elizabeth Masen

July 16, 1890 – January 27, 1916

Beloved daughter and sister

You will be remembered.

The last line ripped through me like a chain saw. She hadn't been remembered. She had been forgotten, by me. By the one person who could hold on to her memory for eternity. I knelt down before her grave when my knees refused to hold me up any longer.

"I won't forget you again Abby," I sobbed. I had been the only one aloud to call her that. She hated the nickname just as much as I hated being called Eddy. Of course, she always called me Eddy in retaliation. Neither of us really minded the stupid nicknames as long as we were the only ones using them.

I stayed there for what seemed like eternity. Until the wind started to pick up and I heard soft footsteps behind me. The intoxicating scent of freesia enveloped me. Bella, my salvation.

I felt her stop directly behind me. She had obviously come looking for me after I had been gone so long. I felt bad for being gone for so long and causing her to worry. She waited patiently for me to tell her what was wrong. I took me a few moments to find my voice again.

"I forgot her," I whispered. "I forgot my own sister. I forgot how close we were, how much she was there for me, everything." Then I let the grief have me.

BPOV

I had waited hours for Edward to come home. Reneesme was fast asleep upstairs in her room. She had waited with me for a while, but then she got too tired and went up to Jacob's and hers room. Though she was only twelve she had stopped aging about five years ago at about the physical age of twenty. Two years ago she and Jacob had been married. I still could get a chuckle when I thought of Edward's face the day Jacob had asked for her hand and if he had been able to he would have shed tears the day he gave her away.

I paced the living room waiting for the slightest sound of him approaching the house. He had been gone for a long time and I was starting to worry. I had a feeling that something was off. Edward and I had always had a connection and right now it felt like he needed me.

I should have thought that moving here might have been a bad idea. Chicago for Edward was a city of sickness and blood. Though he never said a word about it I had gut feeling that this would be bad for him. Ever since we arrived a week ago he seemed a bit gloomy. I had brushed it off as he was upset about having to leave Forks. I should have known better.

"Bella?" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs. I turned to face her.

"Edward needs you," she said. "He's in a cemetery."

"Is he hurt?" I knew it. I started to pull on my jacket.

"No, but he still needs you none the less."

Without another word I streaked out of the house and followed Edward's scent trail. If he needed me, then with him was where I shall be. I would always be there for him as he would always be there for me. It was as certain as the sun setting in the west. First the trail led to a house, he had gone in and then left again. While I was curious as to why he went into the house, I decided that I could figure that out later and followed the trail that he left while leaving. A few minutes later, I found the cemetery.

Edward was kneeling in front of a tombstone looking completely heart-broken. Not wanting to surprise him, I slowly made my way over and stood directly behind him. I wanted to ask him what was wrong and why he had been in that house, but it didn't seem like a good idea. He would tell me when he was ready. I just waited.

Finally he spoke. "I forgot her. I forgot my own sister. I forgot how close we were, how much she was there for me, everything."

His voice sounded so broken that I couldn't say anything. I dropped to my knees next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders to try and comfort him. He seemed to just collapse then and laid his head on my lap as dry sobs wracked his body. As I ran my hand through his bronze hair to try to soothe him, I looked at the marker we were in front of.

Abigail Elizabeth Masen. Edward's sister I presumed. She had died two years before he did at the age of 25. Edward said he had forgotten about her and I wondered what had triggered his memory. I also wondered if it was a good or bad thing that he remembered now, but I would worry about these questions later. For now I just tried to comfort him.

I heard a car pull up behind me, looking back a saw Carlisle in his black Mercedes. "Alice sent me," he said through the open window.

Carlisle got out of the car and came over to us. He took in the state of Edward and the grave of Abigail and his hand came up to cover his mouth in shock. I knew how he felt.

He quickly recovered himself and picked Edward up from my lap and put him in the back seat.

"Did you know Edward had had a human sister?" I asked.

"No, but I do recognize the name Abigail. Edward kept calling for her while he was sick with the influenza as well as during his transformation. He never did say who she was and when he never brought it up, I decided not to ask."

As we drove home Edward seem to come back to himself a bit. He sat up and stared out the window and saying nothing, but still kept a tight hold of my hand on the seat between us.

When we got home I led us to out bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed. Edward went to the window. He had his shoulder against the frame as if he needed the support of the wall to keep standing. When he pinched the bridge of his nose, I rose and leaned against the frame on the opposite side of the window. He was eating himself up inside over this and I refused to let him suffer if there was someway that I could help.

"Edward, please talk to me," I said softly.

He looked up at me with anguish in his topaz eyes. "I'll be all right after a while. I just have to come to terms with this."

"Is it a good thing of a bad thing for you to have remembered her?"

"A good thing."

"Then why are you so upset."

Edward left the window and took up the spot I had just been occupying on the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and spoke while looking down at the floor. "I'm upset that I had to be reminded."

He then told me the story of the house, what he found there, and what he remembered. "It just killed me that I had completely forgotten about her. I feel like I let her down somehow."

I knelt down in front of him and took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "Edward, if she was someone worth remembering she would understand why you forgot. The pain that her death caused you had to be excruciating. I can understand why you pushed it away, it hurt. I'm sure she would understand too."

Edward slid off the bed and knelt with me on the floor. He gave me a tentative smile and kissed my forehead. "I think I know why I'm remembering now as opposed to years ago. I have you here to help me through it now, to show me that I deserve to be forgiven."

And so I spent the early morning hours showing him how much he deserved not only to be forgiven, but how much he deserved to be loved.

_**Please review and if you're new to me be sure to check out my other story Dawn Rising.**_


	2. A Much Needed Getaway

Chapter 2 – A Much Needed Getaway

Three months later…

EPOV

In the time since finding my old photo album I had come to terms with myself. I made up for lost times my regaling my family with tales of Abigail. Like how once got up on the roof and dumped a bucket of water on our mother. It had been April Fool's Day. She always loved to play pranks, kind of like Emmett. In fact, when I looked at my new family it was like I could see a little bit of her in everybody. She had been selfless like Carlisle and Bella; had a love of life like Alice; been as beautiful and stubborn as Rosalie; as loving as Esme; and as intelligent and determined as Jasper. It made me feel better to know that I may have lost her before, but now I was getting her back in a way. It felt good.

I was also coming to grips with Chicago. Not much of the city looked the same as it once had, so that helped. Plus, last time I was here I didn't have Bella and Reneesme. With them around my outlook on things brightened considerably. I just made a point to stay away from my old house, as well as the hospital that my family, and myself for all intents and purposes, had died at. The one place I did frequent was the cemetery. At least once a week I brought flowers to Abby. I'd stand there and tell her that I loved her and would never forget her again. It seemed to help to alleviate my guilt as well.

Next month we would start high school again. This would be Bella's first time going back and Reneesme's first time period. She had always been home schooled. She was also the only one actually looking forward to it. Jacob looked way too old to pass for high school at all. Bella had no real desire to repeat high school. The rest of us were just sick of it.

At the moment Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and I were seated in the living room. Emmett and I were sitting on the floor playing a video game, while Bella and Rosalie were on the couch behind us. Rosalie had insisted on painting Bella's toenails. Bella had resisted at first but you had better luck getting the Great Wall of China to move ten feet than you were to get Rosalie to give up on something. So Bella, having surrendered after about an hour, sat lengthwise on the couch with her feet on Rosalie's lap being painted, and her nose was in a book. It looked like Wuthering Heights again. I wondered idly if she would still be reading that book next century. Probably.

Suddenly, a tiny little blur stopped right in front of the TV causing both Emmett's and my characters to die.

"Damn it, Alice," Emmett yelled. "Look what you did. We were on level 83 and you made us die."

I just growled at her.

Bella and Rosalie laughed.

Alice being Alice was completely unrepentant. She just stuck her tongue out at us.

"Is something the matter, Alice?" Bella asked.

"We going on vacation," she said.

"What?" I asked. "We just moved here. What do we need a vacation for?"

"Because I saw us taking one. That's why."

Emmett jumped up. "Where are we going? Vegas? Amsterdam? Hong Kong?"

"New Orleans," she answered.

"Sweet."

"What's in New Orleans that so important?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just know that we have to be there. It's crucial."

Carlisle entered the room just then with Esme and Jasper right behind him. "I guess we're going to New Orleans."

APOV

I walked by myself through the bustling city. I found this place just simply amazing. The scents of chicory, gumbo, and incense were a heady combination. The people were colorful and diverse and the city positively screamed seduction and mystery.

But as amazing as the city was, it wasn't why I was here. I was a woman on a mission. I just didn't know what that mission was.

Emmett had dragged the rest of the boys to the multitude of strip clubs along Bourbon Street. Edward had complained while Carlisle and Jasper just decided it was worth arguing with Emmett and just went. Edward was dragged along despite his protests. Esme and Bella had gone to the Garden District to look at all the amazing mansions. I think Esme wanted to get some ideas for our new house in Chicago. Rosalie, being irritated at Emmett for wanting to see strippers, was trying her hand at the poker table at Harrah's. She was using Emmett's money.

I was looking for something. I just wish I knew what. I hadn't been able to get another vision since we arrived last night. Since we had been locked in our hotel rooms all day I had had plenty of opportunity to try, but nothing came. If vampires could get headaches, mine would be a definitely painful one by now.

Frustrated, I walked out of Pirate's Alley and entered Jackson Square. Since it was night time, all the little stands were shut down and the square was pretty empty except for one person leaning against the black iron fence. Only she wasn't a person. She was a vampire.

She pushed off the fence and approached me with a deadly swagger. There was no doubt in my mind that this one knew how to fight and fight well. I tensed myself up in preparation in case she attacked but she stopped about twenty feet away.

Even though I was intimidated by the woman, I had to admire the woman's style. She knew how to dress and she looked good. Her long legs were encased in stylishly ripped jeans that emphasized her curvy figure well. She had a white dress shirt on over a cropped black camisole that showed off her flat stomach while hugging her breast without putting them blatantly on display. Black stiletto boots and Ran Ban Predators completed the killer outfit.

Something seemed to tug at my mind, but I didn't know what. I took a look at her face hoping to grasp it. It seemed strikingly beautiful and vaguely familiar. She had the face of an avenging angel. Her hair was just a bit longer than mine and in total disarray, but seemed to be made up of a bunch of different shades. There was brown, black, bronze, dark blond, and even a hit of red. I'd never seen anything like it.

Suddenly she spoke, breaking my line of thought.

"I hope you are not out here hunting. I don't allow hunting in my city. There are enough humans killing humans here. We don't need to add vampires to the mix."

I was dumbfounded. She was trying to protect the humans? From me? I realized then that she was the only one in this picture wearing sunglasses at night. I reached up to pull mine off.

She seemed shocked by the gold color of my eyes. I was about to explain the reason why they were gold when she pulled off her own. Hers were gold as well.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"My sentiments exactly."

Suddenly a thousand questions ran through my mind and out my mouth in one breath.

"Do you have a coven? How old are you? How did you figure out about living off of animals? Do you have a mate? What's your name?"

She laughed at my rapid fire questions. "Let's see here." She squinted her eyes a bit as if thinking about it. "I have no coven; I've been on my own since I was converted. I'm about 120 years old. Um…I can read thoughts so killing people just wouldn't work for me. Not that I didn't mess up a time or two in the early days, but it bothered me. And I have no mate."

"What about you name?" Something was pricking at my mind again.

"Well you already know that Alice Cullen."

"Umm…." I was at a loss.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

That pose right there. This was it. The reason I was here was for this woman. It was why she looked so familiar. It was what had been tugging at my mind since I first spotted her standing against the fence. The shaped of her mouth, the cut of her cheekbones, the chaotic hair that contained so much of a bronze color, they all were exactly like Edward's.

"Oh my God," I said breathlessly. Then I couldn't help but yell. "You're Abigail Masen!"

_**Okay, so maybe it was a little obvious but there will be plenty of surprises in the future. Please Review, I love reviews, they are my friends.**_


	3. Alice's Surprise

_**Okay, since I'm getting such good review (albeit not many yet) I decided to get another chapter written tonight cause I'm just such a sweet person. Well, sometimes anyway. **_

Chapter 3 – Alice's Surprise

APOV

My poor brain was spinning a mile a minute. I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought to save my life. Abigail seemed to notice.

"Alice, are you alright?" she asked.

All I could manage to get out was, "You're…you're…you're…"

"Ab-i-gail Ma-sen," she said sounding out each syllable like I hadn't understood what she was saying or I was a three year old.

Finally my brain seemed to stop its mad dash around the crazy people's merry-go-round. "I got your name. I'm just having a hard time believing it."

"Why?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows together. "I figured since you were thinking that you had a vision of me that you would have known my name. What's the big deal?"

I suddenly found myself sidetracked. "I thought you could read minds?"

"It comes and goes," she explained. "I'm not very good at it. I somehow got two special abilities and reading minds I guess is more like my secondary one. That's why it's so weak. I could read yours a minute ago. I did it when you were taking your glasses off, but now I can't."

"What's your primary one then?"

"Pyrokenesis."

"A fire starter!" I exclaimed. "How cool is that!"

"I wouldn't put it up there with predicting the future, but it comes in handy when I can't get my fireplace to light."

"How did you get two abilities? I've never heard of anyone with more than one."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"So can you read my mind now?" I asked.

"No, I just said I couldn't. Once I use it, it usually takes a while to get it back. Sometimes days even. It's like it was intended for some particular purpose and it doesn't like being used outside of that, so it sort of short-circuits."

If she was Edward's sister and Edward could read minds, then maybe it was only intended to be used to communicate with him, I mused. Edward had said a few weeks ago that she always seemed to know just what to say to him when he needed it most. Oh crap! She doesn't know about Edward! How should I approach this one?

"Abigail, do you have any family?" It was the best I could come up with besides just blurting it out and probably shocking the hell out of her. It didn't seem like such a good idea because, frankly, even with her angelic appearance, she was intimidating as all hell and I wasn't feeling particularly masochistic.

Her eyes fell to the ground and her shoulders rolled slightly forward as if she were carrying something on her back that just got too heavy.

"No, not anymore," she said as one dry sob seemed to rack her body. "I failed them. Even the one person I promised to keep safe and happy. I couldn't, I failed and he died."

"Maybe not as dead as you think."

She looked up at me like I had spouted five extra heads. "Huh?"

"Abigail, you were asking me why I was so shocked by your name."

"Yeah…and?"

"I was shocked because I know you. Not in the, I have met you before sense, but in the, I know someone who has told me a lot about you. I have an adopted brother so to speak, well, I actually have two, but that irrelevant. What is relevant is that one of my adopted brothers is your real brother…Edward."

AbPOV

Edward!

But Edward died back in 1918 of Spanish Influenza. Didn't he? I had already been a vampire for two years by then so it wasn't as if I could go back and claim the body. I didn't even know he had been sick until I received word that he was dead.

Edward. He was still alive. Well, maybe not in the strictest sense of the word, but just as alive as I was. Dare I hope that this small pixie-like woman before me was correct? She could be mistaken. I couldn't take the chance of getting my hopes up like this. I couldn't be crushed by losing him again, I wouldn't survive it.

I looked Alice dead in the eye. "Are you absolutely, positively, without a doubt in you mind, sure that your Edward and my Edward are one in the same?"

"Completely."

"All right. I need to see him."

"Of course," Alice said, nodding her head. "The boys are somewhere over on Bourbon right now. We could go find them, or call them and have them meet us somewhere."

"Go find them." I dug in my pocket for paper and I pen and quickly wrote down my address. "It's in the Garden District. Bring your whole family; I want to meet them as well. It's nice to know Edward has had someone to look after him all these years."

"Actually he more looked after us. I could have never asked for a better brother." The love on the girl's face was obvious, and for that reason I would give my life for her.

"He has mate you know," she continued. "And a daughter too. Not one he converted but actually fathered with his mate. She gave birth to her while she was still human. He and Bella have the kind of love that could transcend anything."

A wave of joy washed over me. While my dreams for myself had been put on hold, my ones for Edward had come true.

"Bring them, please."

"I will. I'll be there soon."

With that the girl took off back down Pirate Alley while dialing her phone.

I walked to my car that was parked over by Café du Monde. The glossy black paint of my Aston Martin Vantage gleamed under the street lights.

For the last few years the only thing I truly gave me pleasure had been this car. Now, I might just have a whole family. I hoped they welcomed me into their hearts as I already had for them, even without knowing most of their names. It didn't matter. If they loved Edward then I loved them regardless.

I spun the car around and sped home feeling lighter than I had in almost a hundred years.

EPOV

"Alice, what are we doing here?" First Emmett drags me to strip clubs and then Alice drags me to some mysterious mansion in the middle of the night while singing "Love Shack" in Japanese in her head.

"Okay," Alice said. She was so giddy she was literally hopping. "Everyone else stay here in the driveway. Edward, go up to the door."

"Why?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"It's a surprise! Just go!" She actually gave me a shove towards the house.

Apparently she wasn't going to let me out of this one. I made my way across the perfectly manicured lawn toward the porch. As I started up the steps the door open and I picked up on the scent of a vampire. I stopped at the top of the steps. I was shocked that Alice brought us to the home of another vampire. But not as shocked as I was once I saw who had opened the door.

For a moment both of us just stood there staring at each other. From my peripheral vision I could see that my family could see me but not into the house at the woman who stood there.

I could hardly believe my eyes. It couldn't be. Abigail.

She took a hesitant step forward. I took one too. I wasn't sure who closed the gap between us, but for the first time since she left that night in January of 1916 I was holding my sister.

Both of us were dry sobbing like crazy. At some point my family had followed me on to the porch but I hardly noticed. I was afraid to let go. Afraid that if I did, she would disappear from my life again.


	4. Meeting the Cullens

Chapter 4 – Meeting the Cullens

AbPOV

I heard the sound of two cars pulling into the driveway. They were here. Edward was here.

I stood at the front door with my hand on the knob. I could feel Edward's confusion as if it were my own. As soon as I heard him on the steps of the porch, I swung the door open.

There he was. For a moment all I could was stand there and stare at him. He was still the same height he had been the last time I had seen him. The year before I had "died" he had had a major growth spurt that had left him gangly, but the two years in between our conversions had filled him out a bit. His bronze hair was still a complete mess, I gift we had both inherited from our mother. His features were more refined but whether that was from time or vampirism was undecided, probably a bit of both. Gone were his stunning emerald eyes that I had always coveted, but the topaz that marked him for what he was suited him.

I took a tentative step towards him. I wasn't sure if he knew who I was. It was then that I realized I could hear his thoughts. _Abigail. _He took his own small step forward. I flew across the porch the same time he did and pulled him into my arms. I would never again let anything bad happen to him, I promised myself.

After a few minutes of holding him and dry sobbing, I noticed that the rest of him family was on the porch. I pulled away for Edward and ran my fingers threw the back of my hair. I was a nervous habit my mother used to always lecture me for.

I took a moment to take in everyone. With my quick vampire mind, it didn't take long. Alice was holding hands with a tall blonde man. Judging by the array of bite scars on him I could tell he was a capable fighter. It was hard to fear him, however, with the way he looked down at his very tiny mate. Alice was literally hopping in place and I could tell he was hoping she would explain what was going on.

Next to them was another couple. A tall blonde woman who looked like she belonged on a runway and a big muscular type. The blonde was looking at me with a mix of confusion, hesitation, and bit of hostility. The big one had this goofy grin on his face that made his sheer size a lot less intimidating.

The only two besides Alice who seemed to know who I was, was another blonde man and a brunette woman. Both were looking at me in shock.

The man was very good looking in a profession sort of way. He was older than the rest, probably around my age when he was turned.

Then it was the other woman who grabbed my attention. Her long brown hair fell in waves down to her waist, and she had face that not only was beautiful, but indicated that she was incredible sweet and kind. As she came up and place a hand on Edward's shoulder, I realized that she was Edward's mate. I couldn't help but smile at her.

Obviously hearing my thoughts, Edward waited until I was done appraising everyone before he spoke up. "Everyone, this is Abigail, my biological sister."

The three that had no idea who I was were totally in shock. I was sure someone was going to have to help the big one scrape his jaw up off the floor.

"Abigail," Edward said. "This is my family, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and you already met Alice." The he turned and brought his mate to his side. "And this is my wife Bella. Since we didn't actually know were we were going, Carlisle's wife Esme stayed at the hotel with mine and Bella's daughter, Reneesme."

At the mention of her name, Edward brought up an image of her in his mind.

_She's beautiful,_ I thought.

_You can read minds?!_

_Not well and not often, but yours comes in clear as a bell._

Edward turned to Carlisle. "She can read my mind," he said.

Carlisle turned to look at me and I quickly explained how my mind reading ability worked.

"It's not her only power either," Alice said.

"May I inquire as to what your other power may be," Carlisle asked. Everyone else beside Edward and Alice were looking at me with the same questioning expression.

"I can just show you," I said. "Won't you please come inside?"

I led the family into the living room and waited till the all took their seats. Then I waved my hand in the direction of the fireplace and the fire instantly roared to life. Once again a few jaws hit the floor.

I took my usual seat in my black chaise lounge by the fire place and looked around at everyone. I knew everyone wanted to know my story but with so many new faces, I was a bit nervous. Edward picked up on this.

"How about we all tell Abigail our stories before she tells us hers," Edward suggested. So for the next two hours I heard everyone's story. I found myself in awe of Carlisle and all his accomplishments. Emmett had me practically rolling on the floor with laughter. He was like a big goofy teddy bear. Rosalie gave me a very slimmed down version, but I could tell it was brutal and hard for her to tell. I didn't hold it against her. Alice had me in figurative tears for her lost memories and Jasper had me having a whole new level of respect for him. When it came to Bella and Edward, I could barely form a thought. Their story was both tragic at some points and utterly beautiful at others. I felt an instant love for the girl, she had given up so much for my brother and I could tell she regretted not a moment of it.

All too soon it was time for me to tell my tale. I took an unnecessary breath to center myself. I was going to have to tell Edward that I had deceived him all those years ago. Here it goes…

_**I know this is short, but I'm heading right into the next chapter tonight. I wanted to split it up so that I can have the whole chapter as a flashback. It seemed easier to tell it this way. So, don't worry about reviewing this chapter, there isn't much too review. The next one should be up here in an hour of two.**_


	5. Abigail's Past Life

_**This whole chapter will be an Abigail's point of view. It all flashback, it will show what she did to deceive Edward, how she became a vampire, and how she ended up in New Orleans. (Beside the fact that I am completely in love with that city. You should all go there and have a great time. Star's orders. That's me)**_

Chapter 5 – Abigail's Past Life

December 8, 1915

Christmas was just a few weeks away and I still hadn't found the perfect present got Edward. I had been saving all year because I wanted to get him something special. I just had no idea what it would be.

I walk along the sidewalk in downtown Chicago and looked in the store windows. Hopefully something would catch my eye. I was waiting for that something that just screamed, "Edward would love me! Buy me now!"

It was late afternoon now and the clouds had rolled in. Snowflakes began to fall lightly and I turned my face up to sky in order to fell the flakes on my face.

The wind picked up and a few strands of my multi toned hair blew around my face. It would never stay in the tight braid I put it in each morning. I wished I could cut it but my father refused to let me. When it was done it fell to my hips and it was brutally heavy.

I looked back down and just at the corner was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall and well muscled with shoulder length black hair that was tied back elegantly with a leather strap. His clothing hinted at obvious wealth, but he carried himself with the confidence of a great warrior.

When he turned to look at me, I felt my jaw fall open. His eyes were the oddest color, a burgundy shade. He cocked his head to the side for a moment and then began to approach me slowly.

"I mean you no harm, fair one," he said.

I could help but stare at his strange eyes. I know many would say he must be some sort of devil with those red eyes, but I myself didn't believe it. I felt no fear for this man and he possessed the face of an angel. "I didn't think you did, sir."

"My name is Alexsandr, what is yours may I ask?

"Abigail Masen."

"I beautiful name for the most beautiful of women."

I could help but blush at his complement. Many had told me that I was pretty but none were as beautiful as Alexsandr. "You are far to kind."

"Nonsense, if anything beautiful is far too weak a term." He turned me to face the glass of the store and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look at yourself and see what it is that I see. Skin as clear and lovely a new fallen snow, eyes like the sea just before a storm comes in, and hair like I have never seen before. You are a sight to behold."

I smiled at what this man described. Feelings I had never felt before seem to flow through me. I wanted this man to be the one. It was odd. I had only known him for all of five minutes. I tried to think logical but it wasn't working.

"May I inquire as to what it is that a woman such as yourself is doing walking the city streets by yourself?"

"I am looking for a present for my younger brother, Edward. I want to get him something special but I do not yet know what."

"Maybe I could be of assistance."

He wanted to help me, spend time with me. Pure joy seemed to radiate through me. "I would very much like that."

"I am in town on very important business and it occupies much of my time. Perhaps, one week from today you will do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you on your hunt."

"That sounds perfect."

"Till next week then." He ran one finger down my cheekbone. I shivered slightly at the touch. His hands were very cold. But it was winter and he had no gloves on. "Do be safe going home, Abigail. I would hate for any harm to come to you."

"I will," I said. I watched him walk away and turn the corner. I took a glance up at the sky and realized it was getting quite late. With a smile and a bounce in my step, I made my way home.

I knew I couldn't tell anyone about Alexsandr. With his odd eyes and imposing presence I knew my father would not approve. I considered whether or not I should tell Edward. I decided not to. I did not want to force him to lie to our parents; it would be unfair to him.

I would keep Alexandr a secret. My own personal, beautiful secret.

December 15, 1915

I awoke that morning to another cloudy day. I had hope for a beautiful sunny day to go along with the beautiful man I would be spending the day with. Oh well, at least I would still have him to look at.

I washed myself and twisted my hair into its usual tight braid. I wished I could do something more elegant with it, but the mass was never very cooperative. I dressed myself in my favorite green dress and dashed down stairs.

I wasn't paying attention and in my haste I crashed right into Edward, sending us both crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Hey Abby, what's the rush?" he asked.

Edward always read me so well. "I'm just excited about going shopping," I lied.

He raised one eyebrow at me in question. I guess he figured out that I wasn't going to tell him anything, because he frowned and changed the subject.

"It's really cold out today. You should wear that heavy gray jacket mom got you last year."

"All right. Thank you, Edward."

He nodded at me and headed upstairs to his room. I grabbed my gray jacket off out of the closet and headed out the door. As I walked to the location we had met at, I began to question things. Maybe I was too early. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he got busy and forgot.

All my thoughts vanished when I came around the corner and saw him leaning against the brick wall. He had one long leg bent with his foot against the wall and his arms crossed over his sculpted chest. I thought it was a very beautiful and seductive stance, but apparently I was the only one. Everyone else on the street was giving him a wide berth without even looking at him. I brushed the peculiarity off and walked to him.

When he saw me, he flashed me a smile that simply took my breath away.

"Good morning, Abigail," he said.

"Good morning."

"So shall we find this all important present for your brother?"

I smiled in answer and we began to walk.

We spent the day talking while we looked in the various shops. He was engaging and charming. I learned that his currently resided in Italy. When I asked his what is business in Chicago was he became evasive and I decided not to push it. For every minute that past I found myself falling more and more in love with Alexsandr.

It was mid-afternoon when I spotted it, the perfect gift for Edward. There in the front window of a music store stood a gorgeous baby grand piano. I immediately entered the store with Alexandr close behind. The piano was made of a beautiful cherry wood that had been sanded and glossed to the most beautiful shine. I could just picture Edward sitting on the bench and see his fingers gliding over the ivory keys.

"May I help you with anything?"

I looked over at an older man that obviously was the store clerk. "Yes, I wish to purchase this piano as a gift for my brother."

"A lovely choice miss, I'm sure he will love it."

I made the purchase and made arrangements for the piano to be delivered two days before Christmas. Edward had plans to visit with our aunt that day and would be out of the house. I could put the piano in the spare room downstairs and lock the door so that Edward wouldn't see it until Christmas day.

I was deliriously happy as we left the store but my joy was short lived.

"I need to speak to you about something important, Abigail," Alexandr said.

I was apprehensive but followed him to the park were we took a seat on one of the benches. He turned to face me and I saw that his face looked almost as if he were in pain.

"Abigail," he started. "I have to go back to Italy tonight."

It felt like my whole body was frozen in that instant. He was leaving. I felt a pain in my chest and realized that this was what it must feel like to have your heart broken. I looked down at the ground to hide my pain.

Alexandr lifted my chin and forced me to look into his odd eyes. "I will come back for you. Don't doubt that, please. No one has every made me fell the way that you do. I know I have only known you for a short time, but I love you, Abigail. I love you more than I should and I will be back for you just as soon as I can."

I believed him. There was just so much conviction in his eyes. "I love you, too."

He smiled at me and wiped away the tears on my cheeks that I didn't even realize were there. "Until, we meet again, my beautiful angel."

He kissed me then. It felt like electricity running through me. I was so tender yet so passionate and I knew I would never be able to kiss another man again.

He pulled away and just looked at me for a moment. He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered something that sounded like "for eternity," then he stood up and was gone.

December 25, 1915

It had been ten days since Alexandr left and I was still waiting. But I would not let that get me down today. Today, for the first time since he left, I was actually happy. I was Christmas and I couldn't wait to show Edward his present.

I made my way down the hall just as Edward was leaving his room. We looked at each other and smiled, then ran into our parents' room to wake them.

Before long we were gathered around the tree opening our gifts. I had gotten a new dress for my mother, a set of pearl encrusted hair combs from my father, and a beautiful heart shaped diamond on a delicate gold chain necklace from Edward. I would wear it always I vowed to myself.

I hugged Edward tightly and started to drag him out of the room. "I have to show you your present now," I said excitedly.

As I opened the door, Edward eyes got so huge I thought they might roll out of his head. "Abby…"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it, Eddy."

He turned to look at me with his large green eyes. "I don't just like it, I love it. I could never have asked for a better sister."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

He sat down at the piano and ran his fingers over the keys. "I know you're keeping something from me, Abby."

I went to say I was sorry but he cut me off.

"I know you'll tell me when you're ready. Just know that no matter what it is, I will always be here for you."

"And I will always be here for you."

January 16, 1916

I was going to turn in early tonight. I went up to my room and began to remove my shoes when I noticed something in my window. I opened the window and found an envelope wedged between the glass and the wood.

Sitting on the chair by the window, I opened the letter and found a note inside.

My sweet Abigail,

Oh, how I have missed you. I need to see you. There are things about me I need to tell you, important things. I have kept many secrets from you and wish to tell you the truth of everything. If you want to know meet me tonight at the park at 9 o'clock. Just know that if you come, there is no turning back. What I have to say will change everything. Nothing in your world would ever be the same. If you chose not to come, I understand and I would hold nothing against you. No matter what, I love you and that will never change.

All my love,

The man you know as Alexsandr

The man you know as Alexsandr. What did that mean? What secrets could he be keeping? I decided I didn't care. I loved him and nothing was going to change that. I put my shoes on and walked down the hall. I knocked on Edward's door.

"Come in," he said.

I entered and shut the door behind me. "Edward, I have to go out for a few hours. I don't have time to answer your questions right now, but I swear as soon as I get back I will tell you everything. Will you cover for me?"

"You promise to explain later."

I nodded.

"All right. Be careful."

"I will. Thank you. Eddy."

He nodded at me and I left his room. My parents when in the kitchen, so I grabbed my jacket and quietly snuck out door.

Even though I would be early, I still walked to the park as fast as I was able. As I walked down the city streets, I decided to take a short cut. I entered and alley and it wasn't long before I realized that it was a mistake.

I heard the foot steps behind me and without even looking back I increased my pace. I hoped that they just happened to be going the same way, but something in my gut indicated I was wrong.

All of a sudden another man came out of a doorway and cut me off. I turned to go back but the man that had been following me was right there. What really scared me was that neither man said a word.

Then the man that had come out of the doorway threw me back against the alley wall. When my head collided with the brick, I screamed. I guess they didn't like at as one of them pulled out a knife. Unimaginable pain ripped through me as the skin of my abdomen yield to the cold metal. Again…and again…and again.

Then I heard something that sounded like a wild cat growled and the stabbing stopped. I slid down the wall to the ground and my eyes closed. I heard what sounded like a fight going on around me, but I didn't much care anymore. The pain was starting to fade and I was getting cold. I think I was dying.

The just a suddenly as it started, the fighting stopped. I felt myself being pulled into someone's arms.

"Abigail! Abigail! Damn it Abigail, look at me, please!"

I knew that voice. I would know that voice anywhere. "Alexsandr?" I whispered.

I felt the sobs shaking his body. "I will not lose you, do you here me? I can save you. Will you stay with me?"

"I would stay with you if I could."

"You can Abigail. This will hurt, but you will be with me when it's over."

I nodded. "Okay, but I just have one question first." I could feel myself fading, but I just had to know.

"What is it Abigail?"

"What is your name?"

"Demetri."

_**Okay, so it got a little more detailed then I intended, so I decided to stop there for tonight. Plus, I just love cliffhangers. Did I surprise you? Did I, did I? Anyways, I will get the next chapter posted tomorrow and it will also be a flashback. If I don't tell Abigail's whole story, then nothing will make sense later. And as usual, please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**_


	6. The Birth of a Warrior

Chapter 6 – The Birth of a Warrior

January 19, 1916

The burning pain that seemed to encompass my existence was beginning to fade. I felt in my toes and fingers, then further up my arms and legs. Eventually, the fire came up to my chest and suddenly was gone.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was his beautiful face. But for some reason it looked slightly different, as if I had never really seen it properly before. If it were possible, he was even more beautiful.

"Who…what…how?" I couldn't seem to for an actual sentence. So many questions were bouncing around in my mind and I couldn't figure out what to ask first.

"Let's just get through the important facts first. Then I will explain the details," he said. He sat beside me on the bed and took a deep breath. "My real name is Demetri and I am a vampire. You were dying; there was no way to save your life, so I did the only thing I could do in order to keep you. I made you a vampire as well."

At first I was going to call him crazy, but I took a look around the room and the truth of his statement was obvious. I could see absolutely everything. Colors that I never knew even existed were as clear as day. I could here the insects crawling in the grass outside. I could smell…wait…what was that smell?

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

"I think so, but my throat burns."

"Come, I will show you how to hunt."

As soon as that registered, I shot across the room and pressed my back to the wall. Hunt! Oh God, I was a vampire! I would have to kill people.

Demetri seemed to realize what I was afraid even before I truly did. He slowly made his way across the room to stand before me. I'm sure my eyes were large and frightened.

"Abigail, you do not have to kill anyone," he said calmly. "I can show you a different way. You can hunt animals. There are a few covens that do this."

"Do you?" I asked.

"I can't. Later, I will explain why."

I nodded and followed him outside. We were in a cabin in the woods. As soon as we were a bit deeper into the woods, he came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Now close your eyes. That's it. Breath in all the scents around you."

I did as he said, and that scent that had tease me earlier came back to me. "What is that?" I asked.

"Deer. Can you tell me where they are?"

I pointed to my left. "That way, maybe half a mile away."

"Then go, let your instincts be your guide."

I bolted to the trees faster than I ever thought possible. After just a few seconds I came up to a clearing where a small herd of deer were grazing. I crouch down at the edge and chose my prey. A large ten point buck was about twenty yards away from me. He was my target. I launched myself into the air and landed lithely on the deer back and sunk my teeth into its vulnerable throat. The rest of the herd began to scatter but I took little notice. The warm blood was extinguishing the fire in my throat. When the deer was drained, I dropped the carcass and turned to Demetri who had now entered the clearing.

"Very well done," he said. "You are taking to this quite well."

"I still want answers."

"And answers you shall have."

An hour later I had an understanding of what I was and of the world I now lived in. I also knew I would never again see my family. I remembered that last conversation with Edward. How I had told him I would be careful. How I had told him that I would explain everything. I remembered the promise I made to always be with him. Anger and anguish ripped threw my simultaneously. All of a sudden the table before me burst into flames.

Demetri grabbed me and pulled my away from the mini-inferno. He looked from me to the table and back again. "Abigail, you have to calm down. Close your eyes and focus on calming down."

I closed my eyes and focus on taking breaths. When I felt calm enough I opened my eyes and saw that the fire was out.

"I'll be damned," he said. "You can start and control fire with your mind."

"I did that?"

"I guessed it was you when it started. I confirmed it when calming up down put it out."

"But…how?"

"Some of us have unique gifts."

"Do you have one?"

"I guess it's time for the rest of the story."

I sat down in the living room now that the kitchen table was burnt to a crisp. Demetri sat in the chair opposite me. Then he began.

"I am technically a member of the Volturi guard. I serve as their tracker. I pretend to serve them faithfully for the last fifty years. With the help of another vampire named Gerald, I have learned to compartmentalize my mind to hide from Aro. Myself, Gerald, a few others on the outside, and one more inside the Volturi are involved in a plot to bring Aro down. I do not know who the last one is but he or she is the one in charge. We are waiting for the right moment to strike. We need more people but finding ones we can trust is not an easy task."

"Why is it you wish to bring down Aro?"

"He has stepped outside the bounds of serving our people and instead serves himself. He does whatever he wishes to make things the way he likes them. He says that those in the guard are there by choice, but that is not always true. Aro covets those with extraordinary powers. He essentially collects them. He attacks other covens for almost no reason in order to further his little collection. He needs to be stopped."

"Would he want me?"

"Undoubtedly, but I will not let him find out about you."

"So what do we do now?"

"I have to get back to Italy soon. I have to maintain my cover. It is why I have no chose but to feed on humans. I can't let him know that killing bothers me."

"How would he know?"

"My eyes. In time, if you maintain the diet of animal blood, your eyes will change to a golden color. As long as I feed on humans mine will stay red. I look forward to the day when I can stop pretending to be a cold and vicious killer."

I felt pain for Demetri then. I also felt fear for what this would mean for us. I was almost afraid to ask, but I needed to know. "What does this mean for us? Will we be able to be together?"

"One day, my love, the Volturi will fall. On that day I will come back to you and never leave your side. Until then, we have no choice but to stay apart. When I leave here, it would be best if you didn't see each other again until this task is complete."

"How long?"

"Conceivably, centuries."

I broke down into tearless sobs. Demetri held me as the pain of not seeing him for that long ripped through me. After a while, I came to a realization. Being weak was not going to bring Demetri back to me any sooner. I needed to be strong. I needed to fight.

"Demetri," I said. "I want to help."

He looked at me as if to judge my mettle. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He licked his bottom lip in thought for a moment. "All right, I will bring you to Gerald. He lives out in the bayous outside New Orleans. You will be far enough away from humans until you gain self control. He will teach you what you need to know."

January 23, 1916

Demetri had left yesterday. He had give me a kiss and an "I love you" before he disappeared into the steamy Louisiana night. Now I was with Gerald. I was looking forward to the training that would starts tomorrow. It was a distraction I very much needed. Maybe, if I pushed myself as hard as I could, I wouldn't have time to think about the two men in my life that had been ripped away from me.

I hoped that Demetri would be safe as he went back to the lion's den. I also hoped that Edward would forgive me for leaving him and lead a happy life full of love and laugher.

For myself, I would become the best warrior I could possibly be.

August 31, 1918

A letter arrived today. It was from Demetri. I was so excited to receive it as it was the first I had heard from him since the day he had left. I opened it eagerly, but what I read left me cold.

Dearest Abigail,

I should not be sending you this letter as it is a threat to everything that we are working towards. However, there is something that you need to know. I know how much you love your brother, so I took it upon myself to check up on him every now and then. It is with my deepest regrets to inform you that Edward has passed on. The Spanish Influenza passed through Chicago and I fear that your family succumbed to it. If I had known sooner, I would have gone to your brother and tried to save him, but I found out too late. I am so very sorry.

With all my love and sympathy,

Demetri

I heard Gerald run out of the house as the walls burst into flames.

September 2, 1918

The house was cold and empty, just like me. I walked through the familiar rooms taking in the little changes here and there. Edward was gone.

I went up to his room and sat down on the bed. I could still smell his scent. For along time I sat there and watched the door hoping that against all odds he might walk threw it. He didn't.

I went downstairs and entered the room at the end of the hallway. There, in the corner of the room, sat the piano I had gotten him that last Christmas we spent together. The lid was open as if waiting for Edward.

I ran my hand over the highly glossed cherry wood. And then I put my fist through it. Over and over again, I punched and kicked the beautiful instrument until all that was left was an unrecognizable piece of rubble.

I had nothing to take his death out on and the piano ended up receiving my anger. At least I didn't light it on fire.

I walked out of the room without even noticing the heart shaped diamond glittering in the debris.

_**Please review, I only got one for the last chapter and it made me a little sad. The next chapter will bring us back to the present day.**_


	7. Say What?

_**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I kind of hit a patch of writer's funk. I just really didn't feel like writing for a few days. Before I get started, I want to send a shout out to my frequent reviewers; marykat and starhealr, you guys are awesome and thank you. Also, we are now out of the flashback and back into present day. And away we go…**_

Chapter 7 – Say What?

AbPov

I sat there for a moment after telling my tale as the memories assailed me. I hadn't seen Demetri since the day he left me with Gerald out in the bayou. I knew it was for the best then, and I still now that, but the pain has never wavered, never relented. If anything it has frown more intense as the years pass without seeing his beautiful face.

As I came to grips with my feelings, I opened my eyes to take in the reactions of Edward and his family. At some point during my story, three more people had shown up. At first I was surprised, but it only took me a moment to figure out who they were. There was a woman who appeared about my age with long caramel colored hair. I took her to be Carlisle's wife Esme. Next to her was a very beautiful red head with brown eyes. Her resemblance to Edward was astonishing. This could only be his daughter, my niece. She was holding hard with the tall man who sat before her on the floor. He was obviously of Native American descent, and would have been attractive if it weren't for the horrible odor he was giving off.

Edward obviously caught my expression of confusion. _He is Reneesme's husband Jacob. The smell is because he is a shape shifter, sort of like a werewolf if you will. _

I nodded my understanding to Edward and went back to watching reactions.

CPOV

Compartmentalizing one's mind, how very interesting. And doing so well enough to block even Aro! That is definitely a feat.

I would have to ask Abigail to introduce me to this Gerald. He must have a talent for teaching this to people for I have never heard of such a thing.

I glanced over to Esme, who had arrived shortly after the start of the story. I had called her during Edward's and Abigail's reunion on the porch. I knew she would want to see this.

EsPOV

If I could cry I would have. On one hand I was so happy that Edward had found his sister. On the other, I was greatly saddened by the story she had given us. I couldn't imagine the strength it took to give up the one you love for the greater good. I took an instant liking to the woman before me and hoped she would now be part of this family. It was so obvious to me that she was as brave and selfless as she was beautiful. Plus, it would be so nice to have another woman around who was closer to my physical age.

EmPOV

Holy shit!!! Demetri!!! A traitor to the Volturi!!! Who woulda thunk it? I wonder if we'll be invited to help bring them down. I so want to have my chance at Felix. Then we'll see who the bigger bad ass.

RPOV

Why is Emmett so excited? I'm bored. I hate other people's sob stories.

JPOV

I wonder what the plan of execution they have is. Obviously having people on the inside of Volterra is an extraordinary advantage. I would have never thought it possible. I relished in the idea of bringing them down. I didn't like the constant threat hanging over Alice. Aro's obsession with her power was a constant dark cloud above that I would be more than happy to be rid of. I wondered if I could help at all in this operation.

BPOV

Wow! Just…wow!

RenPOV

Who's Demetri? I'm definitely missing something.

Maybe Jacob knows. I leaned down to ask him. Never mind…

JacPOV

Snore……..

EPOV

Abigail tried to hide her pain from us, but to me it was obvious. Not only could I read her mind, but my recently reacquired memories told me that. When she didn't open her eyes for several moments, I knew she was collecting herself.

When she did open her eyes automatically went to the three newest arrivals. I could hear her brain comprehending who Esme and Reneesme were, but when her gaze settled on Jacob and her nose wrinkled it was all I could do not to laugh out loud. I quickly passed a message into her mind, telling her who Jacob was.

As I went back to processing what she said, I wondered what we could do to help. The sooner the Volturi were brought down, the sooner my entirely family was safer. Also, I wanted to see a real smile come back to Abigail's face and I knew Demetri was the only one who could give it to her.

Wait a minute…Alice is having a vision.

APOV

As Abigail finished telling her story, I began to look to the future but it was very blurry. Just as I was about to give up for now, the world before me fell away and a new one took its place.

It was Volterra completely engulfed in flames. Abigail and Demetri were running through the streets when they were cut off. Standing before them in the narrow alley was a figure with a long dark cloak and blazing red eyes.

_**Sorry this is a bit on the short side. The next chapter will be a fun little filler and then we will get into the action. I do have one question to ask you guys. I will be doing a bit of Demetri's point of view here soon, but I was wondering if you guys would like a bit of flashback for him. This would be to explore what he was thinking during New Moon and Breaking Dawn when he was face to face with Edward. Tell me if you want me to do it. Thanks.**_


	8. Laissez les bons temps rouler

_**Since I only live a few hours from New Orleans and absolutely love the city, I just had to have some fun with it. In this chapter the family is going to hit up Bourbon Street. What kind of trouble will the Cullens find in an area loaded with clubs, music, boobs, strip clubs, and the occasional gay bar? Read on to find out…**_

Chapter 8 - Laissez les bons temps rouler

AbPOV

When Alice's eyes went blank, I hopped into Edward's mind to see what she was seeing. I was shocked to say the least.

"What…when…how?" I attempted to ask a coherent question but I had too many running through my mind to focus on any one. Alice took pity on my rattled brain.

"It's definitely Volterra," she said. "As to when, I'm not really sure. And for as to how, my best guess is that something must have just happened to push the attack. What it is, I don't know. It could be just that we are now all involved. I can't speak for the rest of the family, but I will help in whatever capacity I can."

"That goes for me too," Jasper said.

Carlisle stood up. "While I don't like violence, there is no doubt that the Volturi are a threat to me and my family. That includes you Abigail, as well as Demetri now. You are Edward's sister and I can tell that you are a good person. I may not know this new side of Demetri, but I feel as though I can trust your judgment. If you love him, then he must be deserving of it. I hope you will accept all of us as your family."

If I could have cried, right then I would have. "I already think of you as family. With everything you have done for Edward, and the willingness to throw yourselves into my cause, how could I possible not accept?"

Carlisle nodded at me and sat back down. Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Reneesme nodded in my direction. That was enough for me to understand that they were in this as well.

Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett starting bombarding me with tons of rapid fire questions about the plan to bring down the Volturi.

I cut them off with a wave of my hand. "Gerald will be better able to answer all your questions. He will be back tomorrow morning. I'm supposed to pick him up from the airport at 8am. It's sunny here usually, so if he takes a cab…bad juju. You know what I mean."

"It's not sunny today," Alice said.

"No…." I said. Why should that matter?

"Do you have any plans for today and tonight, Abigail?"

"No…"

Suddenly, Alice jumped up and grabbed my arm. As she started dragging me toward the door, she called for the rest of the girls. "Come on ladies. We are going shopping! I want to go out tonight and we should look good while doing it."

Rosalie and Reneesme jumped up and ran to us. Reneesme had gotten up so fast that her poor sleeping husband toppled to the floor with a thud.

"Huh…what's going on here?" he mumbled.

"I'll fill you in after the girls go," Edward said.

Jake nodded his head and got up on the couch.

Bella and Esme came to the door at a much more sedate pace. We split up into two groups and climbed into the cars. Bella, Reneesme, and I got into my Vantage, while Alice, Rosalie, and Esme got into a sleek, yellow, Porsche 911 Turbo. _Nice,_ I thought to myself.

We whipped out of the driveway and I led the way to the mall.

_10 hours later_

Okay I have to admit, we look good. We had each picked out outfits that were sexy without anyone being uncomfortable. Some like Bella's and Esme's were a bit on the conservative side, but still looked good. I think Rosalie was looked to give a few guys heart attacks. (A/N: see profile for everyone's outfit)

We went down stairs to the guys. As everyone went to there respective mate, I couldn't help the twinge of pain that went through me at being the odd one out. The only one's who noticed, thankfully, were Edward and Jasper. Jasper sent me a wave of love and acceptance and I nodded a discreet thank you. Edward gave Bella a quick kiss and came over to me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I will be. If Alice is right, I will see Demetri soon." Neither of us commented on the fact that our fate in the vision didn't look too good. I refused to dwell on it. We didn't know anything about who it was or what the outcome would be. I just concentrated on the fact that I was with Demetri in the vision.

"Well, let's go!" I said.

It took three vehicles for us all to fit and we made a little train to the French Quarter. I decided to take advantage of the valet parking at the Sheraton. The valet guy was unable to keep his jaw in place when we pulled in. I guess it's not every day that an Aston Martin pulls in, followed by a Porsche, and followed by a Mercedes. His facial expression didn't get any more composed when he watched eleven inhumanly people pile out of the cars.

I tipped the poor guy handsomely and led the way down Canal to Bourbon.

"So were do you guys want to go?" I asked.

They looked around at each other for a moment before Edward finally spoke up. "Why don't we go wherever you usually go?"

I smiled. I knew just were to go. Actually, it was ironic as hell that it was my favorite club. I started to walk toward Toulouse.

After a few blocks, a busty red head ran up to Carlisle and lifted her shirt revealing her obviously silicone enhanced breast. To my humor, Carlisle ran behind Esme and tried to hide behind her. Jasper, Jacob, and Edward looked shocked and then like good little gentlemen, looked away. Emmett on the other hand, just looked at the red head's boobs with wide eyes.

As the woman pull her top back down and ran off, Rosalie smacked her husband upside the head. If it weren't for all the load music floating out of the various establishments, the sound of thunder wouldn't have been head clear down to Café du Monde.

I shook my head at comical display and continued on my way. A few minutes later, I led the group into The Dungeon. Heavy Metal played out of the jukebox up against the wall and a few goths were shooting pool to the left. To the right, there were about a dozen people drinking drinks. Most were goths or punks, but there was one couple who obviously had wandered in here by accident.

Edward came up next to me. "You hang out here?"

"Yep, ironic as hell, isn't it."

Everyone just nodded.

"I get a kick out of this place," I said. "Plus, I like the music. A lot of places like to play hip hop and crap these days which I don't like. I have a strange preference for the heavier stuff. Come on, I want to go dance."

"I don't see a dance floor," Rosalie said.

"Follow me," I replied.

I walked past the bar to a door you could barely see. Outside that door was a courtyard where a few people milled around. Diagonally across the courtyard was another door that led into the main bar. I walked straight through both and up the stairs in the back. Upstairs was the dance floor and the Venus bar.

"Wow," Bella said. "This place is huge."

"I know. It's a bit deceptive when you first enter."

We spent a few hours dancing before we got bored and headed back out to Bourbon. We walked for a bit before Rosalie asked where Emmett went. I looked around till I spotted him going into a club with pounding techno music.

I started laughing hysterically. This set off poor Jasper who didn't even know what was so funny, followed by Edward who pulled the information from my mind.

"That's a gay bar!" I shouted. That got everyone else laughing.

"Let's just stand over here and wait for him. This outta be good."

After about five minutes, Emmett came running back out of the Bourbon Pub and Parade. Oddly enough, he was grinning like an idiot. "Come on guys," he said. "They have an awesome dance floor upstairs."

I just had to ask. "Emmett, weren't you at all concerned about the fact that there were guys dancing on the bar in tighty whiteys?"

"Sure, at first. But I told them I was straight and they were really cool about it. Then, they showed me this light show they have on the dance floor." He turned around then and headed back inside. I followed; it wasn't the first time I had been in here. Gerald was gay after all.

At that thought, Edward gave me a funny look. I was about to let him have a piece of my mind before he explained.

"I just realized that I may Gerald before, briefly. We crossed paths once back in the forties when I was going threw my 'little playing God' stage."

"Oh, sorry."

We all entered the club and danced the rest of the night away with Emmett and a few half naked men.

_**Okay, I know, I'm not that funny. I just wanted to play on Bourbon Street. Crap will hit the fan in the next chapter. Please review.**_


	9. The Past, Present, andOh Crap!

_**I originally wasn't going to put in anymore about when Edward and Gerald met beforehand, but it has been requested so I will add it. I'm going to put it as a little flashback in this chapter. By the way, I have a bit of a clothes obsession, so if I mention an outfit at all, it's in my profile.**_

Chapter 9 – The Past, Present, and…Oh Crap!

AbPOV

We got back to the house about 5am. I ran upstairs to shower and change. While Bourbon Street was a lot of fun, you inevitable felt gross by the time you got home.

I ran the water as hot as it could go. I liked the way the hot water seemed to warm up my skin to an almost human temperature. I washed my hair with my favorite raspberry scented shampoo and conditioner and the rest of me with body washed that smelled like lotus flowers.

I didn't bother applying any makeup because I was going to be so covered up today that no one would be able to see me. I dressed in jeans, tunic, and casual boots. In order to hide myself from the sun's rays; I added a scarf, gloves, sunglasses, and a wide brimmed hat.

I still had about 30 minutes before I had to go to the airport, so I decided to go downstairs and see what everyone was up to. Since I had more than enough space in the mansion, the family checked out of the hotel and decided to stay here.

In the living room, I found Emmett, Jasper, and Edward playing with my PS3. It looked like they were playing Gears of War, I couldn't be sure though. Rosalie was curled up on the couch behind Emmett and playing with his dark curls. I guess she had forgiven him for last night.

In the kitchen, Bella, Reneesme, and Alice were talking about nothing in particular. I sat on the stool and joined them for a few minutes before I went to see what the rest were up to.

I found one of the sweetest sights on the back porch. Reneesme was asleep on Jacob's arm on the huge porch swing. Jacob was awake and watching her sleep. A slight breeze picked up an auburn curl and Jacob caught before it could land on her face. He twirled around his finger for a moment before he gently kissed the lock and placed it back behind her ear.

I remembered that on the shopping trip so long ago, when Demetri did something so similar. I walked away to give them their privacy.

I realized it was almost time to leave, so I went into the library to retrieve my purse. I was almost surprised to find Carlisle in there. A few of my books were on the table and Carlisle was obviously trying to light the fireplace. He wasn't very good at it.

I surprised him by causing a small flame to light far away from his hand. He jumped back and spun around to look at me.

"Sorry," I said. "Couldn't resist."

He smiled and nodded at me as I lit the fire from across the room.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem. Reading anything interesting?"

"Just some of the scientific journals you had in here. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, not at all, help yourself. I just came in to get my purse so I can go get Gerald from the airport."

"I guess that explains the mummy look."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Better a mummy than a disco ball."

"True."

I grabbed my purse and left Carlisle to his reading. I said by to everyone and got into my other, less conspicuous car. Okay, maybe the dark blue Lamborghini Diablo was any less conspicuous, but it did cost slightly less than my Vantage.

I sped down the freeway and pulled into the airport at 8:02am. Gerald was already there and slid into the front seat. The door had barely closed before I was speeding away.

"So how was your trip?" I asked.

"Unsuccessful."

I looked sideways at Gerald. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail which emphasized his high cheekbones. He was clearly frustrated that he hadn't found any new recruits to aid us in our cause.

"Well, cheer up old man. I found some help."

His eyes got so big I thought they would roll right out of his head. "Who?"

"I found my brother, Edward. He and his family are willing to help."

I didn't think it was possible, but his eyes got even wider. "You're brother is alive?"

"Well, no more than we are." I quickly told him everything that had happened in the past few days.

"I don't remember meeting anyone named Edward."

"He said you guys only crossed paths briefly. He caught your image in my mind and made the connection. When I had mentioned you earlier he must not have caught it."

"So how many do we have to help us now."

"Between you, me, Demetri, our mystery man, Raymond, Simone, Kaila, and the Cullens; that makes 16."

"Do realize what this means Abs?" I really hated that nickname.

"We can do this."

"We can. This is more than I ever dreamed of. I had only been hoping for 2 or 3 more. We can do this, we can win."

We both sat in happy silence all the way back to the house.

As we walked into the house everyone gathered in the living room. Edward and Gerald looked at each other. I could almost see the wheels turning in Gerald's head as he took in Edward.

"I remember you know," he said. "You've obviously changed your eating habit since we last met."

I raised my hand in the air. "Anyone care to fill the rest of us in?"

_Flashback_

March 27, 1931 (A/N: I realized in the previous chapter I said that they met in the forties. That doesn't work out with the timeline in the books, my bad. So, I fixed it here.)

GPOV

I had heard of someone killing criminals up in Baton Rouge. I left Abigail to keep a watch over New Orleans and headed north to check it out. While I didn't really care if a vampire was feeding on the sleaze of the world, I just didn't want it in New Orleans. It took me years to establish my reputation down there and I didn't want anyone messing it up by hunting in mine and Abs's city.

I finally picked up the scent trail and it led me right to the vampire in question. He was leaning up against the brick wall of a building, in the shadows of an alley. The way he was watching the people walk by the alley, out on the main stretch, led me to believe he was looking for his next meal.

"I am," he said.

It took me a moment to realize that the vampire had read my mind. I quickly locked away all thoughts of Abigail, Demetri, and the Volturi.

"Is there a reason you are just standing there watching me?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you have no intentions of taking you activities south to New Orleans."

"I have no desire to invade your hunting grounds. Have no fear; I will respect your territory."

The vampire turned around to face me then. Something about his features seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it.

"We've never met," he said.

"I didn't think so. I will leave you alone now."

I headed back to my city, but the familiarity of his face would haunt me for years to come.

_End of Flashback_

AbPOV

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out," Gerald said. "You looked familiar because you kind of look like Abigail." He smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Don't worry Gerald," I said. "We don't look that much alike."

He just gave me a droll stare.

And then two things happen simultaneously, Alice eyes spaced out in a vision and Gerald received a text message from none other than our mystery man.

As Gerald stared at the phone, Alice came out of her vision. I looked to both of them and Gerald handed me the still open phone.

After I read it, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. Edward ran to me a pulled me into his arms while my body was wracked with dry sobs. I heard Gerald whisper to the rest of the room. "Demetri's been found out."

_**I know, cliffhanger, I'm mean. The next chapter will start Demetri's point of view starting with the events of New Moon where he meets Edward the first time till it intersects with where we just left off. I may just get it up tonight. Please feed my addiction and review.**_


	10. I Hate My Life

_**Originally, I was going to flashback to New Moon and Breaking Dawn, but I realized that there wasn't much to do with Demetri in that battle in BD. I feel that just putting his parts in New Moon down gives a good idea of how he thinks and reacts to situations. Doing another for ED would be a lot like beating the proverbial dead horse. Anyways, here is a glimpse into Demetri's mind.**_

Chapter 10 – I Hate My Life

April 18, 2006

I paced my room as I did so often when I was alone. I sometimes felt that if I didn't keep moving I may curl up and let the misery have me. However, that was something that I could not afford to do.

I needed to keep up pretenses. If I lost control, just for a moment, at the wrong time, I could be discovered. Keeping thoughts secret from Aro was not an easy task. Compartmentalizing one's mind took years of practice and patience, even with Gerald as a tutor.

All those years ago it had seemed like such a good idea. To implant myself within the walls of Volterra until the time came to destroy it. The lack of freedom had been worth it and I had regretted nothing. Not until that fateful day in December of 1915. If I closed my eyes, I could still smell the scent of raspberries and lotus flowers. I could still see the way she looked in the store windows looking for something and that adorable little frustrated expression when she couldn't find it. I could still feel the way her hair felt like silk against my cold hard hands even after I had been forced to convert her.

I refused to remember that night in any great detail. Changing her had enhanced her already beautiful features, and to me she would always be beautiful, but I still hated the loss of those eyes. The strange blue-gray shade that had first caught my heart had been lovely. I wondered what the golden shade looked like on her. The last time I had seen my love she still had a newborn's bright red eyes.

I closed my eyes again to try to focus on ever line of her face when suddenly my door was shaking with the force of someone pounding on it. I growled at it.

I put the walls back up in my mind and opened the door to find Felix there. I pretend to be friends with the man, but an all actuality he was a blood thirsty savage that I couldn't stand.

"What do you want, Felix?"

"You have got to come down and see this, man."

"See what?"

"There's a vampire downstairs trying to get Aro to kill him. A suicidal vampire, can you believe it. Apparently, he's was in love with some dumb human chick who's now dead and he wants to die now too. How fucking pathetic is that."

I restrained myself from ripping Felix's head off his shoulders. I knew that if anything ever happened to Abigail, I'd be wanting the same thing. I felt for the unknown vampire. If Aro refused him, maybe I could help him out. Instead of voicing my true opinions, I did what I always do; I lied. "Well, let's go then. This should be interesting."

We made our way downstairs to the entrance of the tower where Aro, Caius, and Marcus spent the great majority of their time. We entered in the back door of the chamber and what I saw inside shocked me too my core. It took every once of will power to keep my mental walls intact and give nothing away. The obviously broken man in front of me was one I would recognize anywhere. I'd seen him a few times when I looked in on Abigail. It was Edward Masen.

I knew I couldn't kill him. I didn't know if I would be able to save him either. As much as I wanted to keep Abigail's little brother safe, I couldn't compromise my position in Volterra.

As we waited for Aro and the others to return with their verdict, I took in Edward. His eyes were as black as pitch and the shadows below his eyes went almost half way down his cheeks. He was a bit older than the last time I had seen him, maybe 17 or 18 physically. I reasoned that someone must have saved him from the Spanish Influenza after all.

Aro came in then, interrupting me from my musings.

"Mr. Cullen," he said. "I am sorry, but I am going to have to decline you request. With your talent for mind reading at a distance, I feel that killing you would be a waste. I do, however, would like to offer you a place among my guard."

For a moment I wasn't sure if Edward was going to go in to a rage of laugh at the offer. He did neither. "I respectfully decline your offer. I hate to do this, but I will find a way to force your hand, Aro. I wish to die and nothing can change that. Without my Bella, I have no reason to continue this existence."

With that, he turned in walked out of the room. Everyone looked shocked except for Aro, he just smiled as always. It was still creepy.

"Demetri, Felix," he called.

We both went and stood before him and awaited the instructions that I knew where coming. "Follow him. If he does nothing to drastic, bring him back. Kill him only if you must." He left the room in a manner similar to the way Edward just left.

"Damn," Felix said. "I really hoped to get a good kill in today. I hope he does something stupid."

I just ignored him and started to follow Edward.

April 19, 2006

It was just before noon and Felix and I stood about a hundred yards away from the suicidal Edward. I didn't like this at all. Edward stood shirtless at the edge of the alley. He was going to walk right into the very crowded and very sunny square. As soon as he did it we were going to have to kill him. Felix was practically vibrating with anticipation. At least he had shut up.

The clock began to toll and I braced myself for what seemed like the inevitable. I was silently pleading with Edward to change him mind. Just has he was about to step into the sun, a miracle happened.

Out of nowhere, a very lovely young woman with long dark hair barreled right into him. It take me long to figure out from there conversation that this was the infamous Bella, obviously not dead.

Suddenly, Edward seemed to figure out that we were here. He spun Bella around and put her up against the wall, as he took a defensive position in front of her. I recognized the look on his face; he would gladly die to keep the pretty brunette safe.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward said. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

If I had been alone, I simply would have backed off and left the couple in peace. Unfortunately, I had idiot numb-chuck here with me. I had no choice now but to take them back to Aro and pray that he was in a merciful mood today. First, I had to keep a fight from breaking out here.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue," Felix said. He was trying to sound intimidating; I thought he just sounded like an idiot.

Apparently so did Edward. "I don't believe that will be necessary. I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

Time for me to play the fucking diplomat. "Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. Let us seek cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl," Felix said. He was obviously trying to undermine my efforts not to have a fight right here.

Edward refuse and Felix insisted. This went back and forth for a while and I started to feel like a damn politician. After a few minutes of bickering an incredibly small pixie looking woman came up to stand next to Edward. He topaz eyes indicated she was an animal drinker and probably part of Edward's family.

We argued a bit more and then I heard the annoying little voice.

"Enough."

Jane, the quintessential psychopathic bitch. Small annoying package; big scary power. I guess Edward knew who she was, because the defeat in him was obvious.

Edward, Bella, and one who I just heard Edward call Alice, walked behind Jane. Felix and I brought up in the rear. The three of them were obviously having a reunion of sort so I tuned them out. As we slowly made are way down the tunnel, it became hard not to laugh. Felix was getting so frustrated at the human's slow pace. I didn't mind so much.

All too soon we made it too the lobby and were greeted by the other small annoying one, Alec. I just tried to tune everyone out. I wondered what kind of mood Aro was in today. I hoped it was a good one. When I heard Felix call dibs on Bella, I once again had to resist the urge to remove his head.

When we went in to the chamber, I did my best to ignore the happenings around me. I didn't want to chance getting angry. However, I did pay attention briefly when Jane tried out her power on Bella. When it didn't work, Jane made the most screwed up expression. It was pretty damn funny. So, I gathered that Bella was a shield. I hoped it was enough to save her life.

I went back to tuning everything out until Aro told me to lead them out. Damn, I thought as we were leaving, Heidi's back. I didn't like having to feed from humans but I had little choice in the matter.

I waved the walking dead past us and spotted Heidi. She thought she was pretty, but I found her much too superficial. However, pretending I was mildly interested kept her off my back. If she thought she could have someone easily, she lost interest. It worked out well.

"Welcome home, Heidi," I greeted with a good dose of false enthusiasm.

"Demetri."

"Nice fishing."

"Thanks. Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save me a few." With any luck none would be left by the time I got there.

Heidi left and the three before me fled to the lobby. When I caught up it was obvious that the girl was about to have a break down. I quickly told them not to leave until dark and went back to the chamber.

I guess luck wasn't on my side. Heidi had saved me a young American couple. Not wanting them to feel anymore pain or fear, I snapped both of their necks simultaneously before I fed on their blood. Sometimes, I hate my life.

Present Day

I huddled in my cell. Aro had made cells in the basement of Volterra that could hold vampires. I don't know how Aro found out about me. Tomorrow the torture would begin. I wondered what was in store for me. Would he use Jane? Perhaps one of the devices that Caius had manufactured out of the teeth and claws of lycans. I knew my days were numbered, that the days of my cause were numbered. I just prayed that I could still keep Abigail safe.

Felix POV

Bastard traitor. I always knew something was going on. When Aro asked me to follow that blonde gay vampire because he thought he was up to something I never expected to find this, however. I just thought Demetri might have been hiding himself a few human playmates or something. Huh.

I hope they let me participate in the torture.

_**Well, this is all for tonight. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try get more up tomorrow. Please review.**_


	11. Battle Plan

Chapter 11 – Battle Plan

AbPOV

I could hear the voices around me but nothing made sense. I could feel the rage and pain flow through me. Finally, the sound of Edward's voice in my mind cut through the chaos.

_Abby, you need to calm down. Demetri is not dead yet. If you want to save him you need to pull yourself together._

I closed my eyes and focused on Edward's works. Demetri wasn't dead yet. There was still time. I might be able to save him. I **would** save him.

Once I had my emotions under control, I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked around and realized that Carlisle and Jasper were holding fire extinguishers. When I raised my eyebrow in question, Gerald spoke up.

"Apparently, when you're very upset, your powers go a bit haywire. We had a few fires pop up."

"Hmm…guess I'll have to keep that in mind," I replied.

"I already called the airport," Gerald said. "The private jet is on standby. We have clearance for take off in about 90 minutes. I suggest that everyone who is coming to Italy, collect you things and load the cars. Raymond, Simone, and Kaila will be here any minute."

I grabbed my 'ready to go' bag that I kept in the hall closet just for this very reason. As I walked outside to put in the Vantage, a silver Pontiac Solstice pulled up. It was Raymond and Simone's car. I tossed by bag in my trunk and went to greet them.

Raymond was a very tall man, probably about 6'7". His long jet black hair fell half way down his back. He had the look of a man who could kick your ass, but he was more the type to try to talk it out, not that he couldn't handle himself. He has knocked me on my ass quite a few times while sparring.

His mate Simone was a perfect match for him. She was slightly over 6' so Raymond didn't have to practically bend in half whenever he wanted to kiss her. Her bright red hair was cut in an attractive bob that complemented her pretty face. She was more of a fighter than Raymond, which was funny because she looked so sweet when compared to him.

They both had some extremely useful powers. Raymond could open channels between minds, much the same way mine and Edward's worked. These channels would stay open until he removed them. There was a connection between himself and Simone that he never took down. Simone, on the other hand, had the ability similar to Bella's, only hers worked to shield scent.

Simone immediately ran over to me and hugged me. "Oh, Abigail. I am so sorry about Demetri. We will do everything we can to get him back and kick a little elder ass at the same time."

I chuckled at her eagerness to cause some carnage. I pulled away just to be pulled into another hug by Raymond. "You know we got your back shorty."

I couldn't help but genuinely laugh at that nickname when I thought of the itty bitty Alice inside. I decided I would wait to see the expressions they had on each other's faces.

"Come on, let's go inside and introduce you to everyone," I said.

As we walked in the door, Alice came around the corner to introduce herself. She stopped dead as she took in the huge couple before her. Guess she didn't catch this coming.

Raymond spoke up first. "You have got to be the smallest person I have ever met. Did you drink a lot of coffee growing up?"

Alice smiled and cocked her head at the joke about her stature. "Did you pour Miracle Grow on your head?"

By this time everyone had stuck their head in the hallway and the little exchange had everyone chucking.

Raymond laughed louder than everyone. "Very good comeback, I like your wit. My name in Raymond and this is my wife Simone."

Alice starting bouncing in place. "Let me introduce you to everyone. I'm Alice and this is…"

Alice started making introductions as she grabbed each of their hands and towed them along. It was a very funny sight because Alice only came up to Raymond's waist.

"Is this a private party or can anyone be dragged around by the hyper pixie?"

I spun around to the still open front door and found Kaila. The petite blond was leaning against the door frame. Her long braid could be seen behind her, swinging gentle between the door frame and her hip. Seeing her long hair almost made me wish I hadn't cut mine, but then I remembered the time when Gerald closed a door to fast and Kaila's braid got stuck. The reversed moment sent her crashing back through the door and into Simone who was climbing out her small boat. Before either of them had a chance to react, they both went tumbling into the bayou. It was probably the only case of vampire clumsiness I had ever seen.

"Be glad you're not the smallest one anymore," I replied.

Kaila pursed her lips and shook a finger in my direction. "You know, you have a valid point there.

I took Kaila in and quickly made introductions. Kaila being the little show off that she is, decided to teleport to each person as she was introduced. Yup, she can teleport.

About half and hour later, we all piled into various vehicles. Well, almost all. Edward, Bella, and Jacob had to practically chain down Reneesme to keep her here. She wasn't happy about it. Esme stayed behind with her to keep her company and make sure she didn't get on the next plane to Italy.

We entered the airport and hurried through customs. We got on the plane all of 3 minutes before out take off time. When we got in the air Gerald went over the plan he had reformulated to make the best use of everyone's abilities.

"All right people," he started. "Let me go over all that I have figured out before anybody else puts in. When I'm done we can go over anything you think needs to be changed or ask any question. Is everyone okay with that?"

There were nods all around.

"Alright, first off, I've divided us into teams of two to best utilize abilities. Now before anyone attacks me, let me explain why no mates are together. I fully believe that these pairings are for the best and anything else will severely cripple the mission. Also, if you are with your mates you are more likely to get distracted."

"Now that that's covered, let's go over your jobs. Outside the walls we will have Raymond, Edward, Simone, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie."

"Raymond and Edward will keep us all connected. Raymond will open the channels between us and Edward will make sure nothing happens to him. As long as Raymond in concentrating on keeping the channels open, he will be a sitting duck."

"Simone and Bella, you are our protection. I need you to expand you shields to cover each of us and Demetri as well when the time comes. Simone will block out scents so they can't smell us coming, and Bella will protect out minds. Simone will also protect Bella since she is not a strong fighter."

"Alice and Rosalie, you are our escape. We will be running in but we need to drive out. Find enough vehicles to hold all of us and make sure they are fast. We need at least three. We will figure out who else is driving when we get out."

"The rest of us; Emmett, Jasper, Kaila, Carlisle, Abigail, and myself; we will be on the inside."

"Kaila and Carlisle, you need to help anyone escape who needs it and reattach any missing parts. Kaila will teleport around and Carlisle will tend any injuries. Take anyone who is hurt to the evac-site."

"Emmett and Jasper, you took are taking on the guards outside the tower. When you finish there make your way inside. Kill as many as you can. You can plan out a strategy that works best for you."

"Abs sugar, you and me are going after Demetri. We will fight out way out. If Demetri is in fighting shape, he can help. If he isn't, then Carlisle and Kaila will get him out. When we make it back up, that is the time for everyone to get out. As me and Abigail leave the city, Abigail will set it ablaze."

"Questions, comments, concerns, complaints?"

Everyone just nodded their heads.

_**So I spent the better part of last night thinking up that plan. I personally think its pretty damn good, but I am biased. Tell me what you think. **_


	12. You?

_**This is a very short chapter. I will be putting out another one today. It will be the battle. I wanted to get this out to you first so it could stew for few hours. Hehe, I know I'm mean, but I won't make you wait long. All shall be revealed.**_

Chapter 12 – You?

AbPOV

After Gerald's plan had been gone over and agreed to, I went into one of the two large bathrooms on to change. The cool thing about being a vampire is I can wear whatever I wanted into battle and not have to worry about it being constrictive. I just had to worry about looking bad ass. I always felt that looking a certain way could help make you feel a certain way. So, I changed into my favorite ass kicking outfit.

I finished up and headed back out into the main cabin. We still had a little while till we landed in Italy so I stretched out on a couch, closed my eyes, and thought about the plan. Then I thought about how as soon as we got back I was going to make up for lost time with Demetri and Edward. I would get to know my new family and maybe buy myself a new car. Random thought I know, but I really want something to off road with.

Finally, we landed at on a private runway that I had had commissioned and built about five years ago. From here, it was only about a two hour run to Volterra.

As we filed off the plan no one said a word. I guess we were all too busy focusing. We stood on the tarmac as the pilots pulled the plan into the hanger. They were under orders to wait by the plane until they received the call that we were on our way. Then they should be ready for take off as soon as we get here. With the amount of money we were paying them, they didn't ask any questions and I was confident they would be ready.

Alice and Rosalie hugged their husbands and headed off to find our transportation. The rest of us headed to Volterra.

_Two hours later…_

DPOV

I really don't get it. Two days ago I was tossed in this cell with promises torture to come. So far, no one had arrived to make good on that promise. Frankly, I almost wish they would. I was freaking bored and sick of the dreadful anticipation.

Maybe that was their plan. Leave me down here and just when I think they must have forgotten, show up. As I was going over other possibilities, a cloaked figure came to the cell door.

"The rest are on the way, with some much unexpected help. You will be free soon." I looked at the man before me as he pushes his hood back.

"I-I don't b-believe it," I stuttered. "You're the one who started this?"


	13. Battle of the Cheesy Movie Quotes

_**I guess I'm really booking through this story now. Of course inspiration for a new story had to hit when I still need to finish this and get the second part of Dawn Rising done. AAAHHH!!! My poor little brain.**_

Chapter 13 – Battle of the Cheesy Movie Quotes

APOV

My and Rosalie quickly made our way to the village nearest Volterra. I hated leaving Jasper behind but Gerald was right, this was the best plan. At least before they went in I would have a connection to him via Raymond. If I saw anything in my visions that could go wrong, I would be able to warn him. It went a long way to alleviating my fear.

About an hour later we came to a small village. I didn't think we would find an appropriate vehicle here, but maybe we would get lucky. After less than 10 minutes wandering the village, we got lucky. Very, very lucky.

Just sitting there outside of a bar was a very pretty Aston Martin DB7 Volante. I was fairly certain it would be a challenge to keep Edward or Abigail from trying to cart the thing home. What is with Italy and stealing cars we want to take home?

Rosalie drove the car to the evac-site, while I continued on to the next village on foot. I got there after about another hour and immediately came across the second car, a BMW M Roadster.

"Very nice, I think I want one for myself," Rosalie said from behind me. She was driving a Jaguar XKR Convertible.

"Not so bad yourself. Where did you find that?" I asked.

"On the road, the driver is currently taking a nap next to a tree."

I was shocked that she took a car that still had a driver in it at the time. "Rosalie!"

"What? I gave him a blanket."

I just shook my head and got into the BMW. We had about an hour drive back to Volterra. Just as we got on to the highway, I felt the connection of my mind with everyone else. The battle was about to begin. I pushed the pedal all the way to the floor.

EPOV

We ran until we came to a stop on a hill that looked over to Volterra. I saw Bella shudder at the site of the city. I pulled her into my arms as she pushed her shield away to show me what was wrong.

She was remembering the last time she was here. She and Alice had come all those years ago to stop me from committing suicide because I thought Bella was dead.

I kissed her hair as she composed herself. She pulled her shield back up but stayed in my arms for a moment.

"This is where Edward and Raymond will stay." Gerald said. "When we get about half way through the woods Bella and Simone will put up their shields. This way they are in the middle and it should be easier to reach everyone."

I hated to have Bella leave my side, but at least she wouldn't be inside the city. I was afraid for my brother's and Abigail however. They were heading right into the lion's den and I wish I could be there with them. But someone had to protect the soon to be incapacitated Raymond. With so many different connections needing to be made it was going to take all of his concentration to keep them up.

I quickly kissed Bella and hugged Abby. I prayed to whoever was upstairs to keep them safe. I saw Simone kiss Raymond out of the corner of my eye.

Without another word our wives and family headed down the hill leaving us there.

BPOV

I continued down the hill leaving Edward behind. It felt wrong but it was necessary. I knew that was the only reason he even let me leave his side.

We soon reached a small rock formation between the hills. This was to be were me and Simone waited out the battle and kept out shields up. The formation gave us the advantage so that we would be able to see anyone that may attack.

When Gerald gave the signal, I shot my shield out. Focus on everyone unique little light that I saw in my mind, I began to pull the shield around each person. When I was done, I thought everyone else had left, but they were still right there when I opened my eyes.

I quickly figured out that it was Simone's doing. With her shield out I couldn't smell anyone in our little party. That was pretty cool.

Abigail suddenly came up and hugged me. "If anything happen, I know you will take care of him," she said.

I knew she was talking about Edward. "Of course I will," I replied.

She looked directly into my eyes. Even through her dark glasses I could feel the intensity of her gaze. "And that is why I would be willing to die for you."

In the next instant she was back in the woods followed closely by Gerald and Kaila. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett smiled at me before they too followed.

Raymond POV

As soon as I could no longer smell Edward I knew it was time to establish the connections. I nodded to Edward, sat down on the ground, and proceeded to do my part.

CPOV

We came up to the back wall of Volterra. According to Gerald, directly on the other side from us was a back alley that few ever frequented. Those who did usually wondered in there too drunk of high to realize where they were. It was the perfect entry point.

Kaila and I took up our positions along the wall. We would wait just outside until we were needed.

Gerald, Jasper, and Emmett began to scale the walls like Spider-man. Abigail watched them for a second and then glanced over at Kaila. The little blonde seemed to nod her agreement about something.

Abigail then smirked at me before she gracefully launched herself in the air. She landed on Gerald's shoulder before pushing off again to land on Jasper's, and then Emmett's. She was using them like damn lily pads or something. Kaila chuckled beside me. I guess it took a brave disposition in order to make jokes just before you go into a life or death battle.

After landing on Emmett, she shot up and landed of top of the wall. I watched as she gracefully flipped off. Less than a second later I heard the soft thud of her boots landing on the pavement on the other side, followed closely by her quiet laughter.

Shortly after that, three more thuds followed and no more jokes we made.

JPOV

I could not believe she did that! Had to give the girl credit though, she did beat us up the wall. There would definitely be payback for this later though, at a more appropriate time of course.

The rest of us landed next to Abigail and took off down the alleyways. We came to a grate in the alley after a few minutes.

Gerald looked at us and spoke. "This is where me and Abigail go down. Once we have Demetri we will come back up inside the castle. You and Emmett have your plan of attack, correct."

I nodded.

"Good," he continued. "You should start coming across the guards right around that corner."

As Abigail lifted the grate and pull aside, Emmett went and opened his mouth. "Let's kick the tire, and light the fires."

Abigail raised her eyebrow, I smacked him upside the head, and Gerald just threw his arms up in the air. "Is this going to be the Battle of Cheesy Movie Quotes?"

I wondered.

AbPOV

I dropped in to the drainage tunnel and took stock of my surroundings. Gerald landed next to me after replacing the grate. We walked for about three minutes before we came across the guards blocking the entrance to the dungeons. Demetri was somewhere on the other side of that wall.

Unable to help myself, I looked over at Gerald and said, "May the force be with you."

He glared at me for a second, then, we attacked.

_**There will be more later tonight. Be kind…Review.**_


	14. Remember to Look Up

_**This will be the last chapter for tonight. I need a break. This is just one part of the battle so be too discourage. I want it to be big so it will be several chapters long. Also, I want to give a couple of shout outs to those who reviewed the most; starhealr, , and . A very special shout out to MaryKat who has reviewed all the chapters. You guys rock.**_

Chapter 14 – Remember to Look Up

AbPOV

Unable to help myself, I looked over at Gerald and said, "May the force be with you."

He glared at me for a second, then, we attacked.

There were only two guards at the entrance to the dungeon and they didn't see us coming. It was almost too easy.

I used my powers to blow open the door in a nice pretty fire ball. Oops, the guard on the other side saw us coming now.

DPOV

I was just sitting in my cell. Sitting and contemplating the hell hole that this place was. I knew help was coming, I just hoped it got here before someone remembered me down here.

The guard outside my cell was pacing. The constant thump, thump, thump, of his footsteps was starting to drive me freaking nuts. I wish I could here a different sound.

Well, you know what they say. Ask and ye shall receive. Never thought that was the truth.

No sooner had the thought of a different sound crossed my mind, did the door suddenly come flying in. And might I add that it was on fire. I guess Aro wanted to make an entrance.

I guess wrong. The guard looked like he'd be about ready to piss himself if he were able. Suddenly, a lithe leather-clad figure came running into the room, grabbing the on of the pipes on the ceiling as forward moment sent a very sharp looking pair of stiletto boots into the guards chest. The guard went flying into the wall as the figure continued to swing up and around in a flip. As she was in the air, someone ran under her and easily removed the guard's head from his shoulders. With no source of ignition, the rest of the guard burst into flames.

I was so busy watching the fight that I didn't take time to really pay attention to who had come in. It was until the second person to come in turned to face me, did I realize it was Gerald. That meant…

I swung my head around to the leather wearing one. Abigail.

AbPOV

As soon as Demetri looked at me he recognized me instantly. I felt the whole inside me close up like it was never there. He was even more beautiful than I remembered.

I could look at him later; right now I had to get him out of here. "Get to the side," I ordered.

As he complied I exploded the hinges. It took three tries to get them to go. I grabbed Demetri's hand and pulled him out of the cell. "Come on, hellos later, we have to go."

The three of us sprinted up the stairs. I led the way and Gerald followed in the rear. Somehow, none of us notice the vampire on the ceiling until he landed on Gerald sending them both down the stairs. Demetri and I both ran back down the stairs.

Remembering my mind link I called out to Carlisle. _Gerald's probably hurt. We may need you. We are in the tower stair well. _Almost instantly Carlisle and Kaila were behind us, but we were too late reaching the bottom.

Gerald was already burning and Caius and Heidi stood over it. _Get out of here, Kaila._

_Absolutely not! Gerald was my friend too._

_I know, but you and Carlisle have a job to do. Let me do mine._

_Fine._

With that Carlisle and Kaila were gone. Caius and Heidi still had their backs to us and I felt my temper build. Before I realized I was doing it, the ceiling of the tower above us exploded, sending bits of burning rock in every direction. Caius and Heidi turned to face us and I saw Heidi stick a silver lighter in her pocket. _That bitch is mine._ I thought to Demetri.

_Fine by me, I'll gladly take care of Caius._

Ignoring the men, I started to circle the trashy vamp. Eagerly, she lunged at me and simply twister away and ended up behind her. One well placed boot sent her crashing into the wall.

Heidi pulled herself out of the wall and shot growl at me. "Aww…does the kitty think she has claws?" I taunted.

She ran at me again and I flipped over her, grabbing two fistful of her hair on the way by. "Don't you learn?" I asked.

Apparently she did. This time she faked a left and went right. Didn't work, but at least it was something different. This time by the time she went past me, she had no head. I started her on fire and looked over at Demetri. If it weren't for our current situation this would be funny.

Demetri was leaning against the wall, and the way he was looking at me you'd think I was naked. He looked that turned on. Caius on the other hand, was propped up against the wall and snarling. He was missing all four limbs. Those were in a pile by Demetri's feet.

"I didn't want to put him in Gerald's fire," he said. He picked up the still snarling torso and tossed it into Heidi's fire, followed by the rest of him.

We collected Gerald's ashes and headed back up the stairs. Before we made it into the chamber we heard Emmett yell in a bad British accent. "I'll bite your bloody legs off!!!!

_**Here's a little tidbit for you. The next chapter will be Rosalie and Alice. Can you guess who they are going to take on? It only one because there are only so many Volturi to go around and I want everyone to get in on the action! Please review, thank you, and come again.**_


	15. Sort of important

_**Okay, I know these authors's note things usually suck and we're not really supposed to do them, but this is kind of important. I'm getting two different types of reviews for this story. Some like how fast I update and some think I could do better with them, which I think they are right. So what am I to do about this may you ask? I know a lot of people are eager for me to get to back to Dawn Rising and honestly, I'm starting to miss it too, it is my first baby. Problem is I can't write two stories at the same time, but I am fairly certain I can write one while editing the other. So the plan I have implemented is this. I am going to finish APLF the way I have been. After that I will go back to Dawn Rising for Part 2 and in between each chapter I will rework a chapter of APLF. Being the incredible clichéd person that I am, it will be called A Past Life's Future – Revamped. How cheesy is that? I know, but I couldn't resist. Anyway, my very messy original will still be there, but this will be the pretty one. It will follow the same story but there will be new scenes and slight changes to the chapters. It will have more detail, characterization, and most of all I will actually attempt to edit it! So I apologize for the annoy note, but I really felt I needed to get this out. I hope that this plan will make everyone happy. Thank you.**_


	16. Cars and Monty Python

Chapter 15 – Cars and Monty Python

APOV

I was following Rosalie to the back to the evac-site when I was struck with a vision. We had a little surprise at the site that was just up ahead and around the bend. I floored the BMW and whipped around Rose.

As I approached the site I saw my vision. A small cloaked figure was looking questioningly at the Volante that we had left there earlier. Jane.

I had to cause her damage before she used her damn powers against me. Without hesitating, I got closer and slammed the breaks while spinning the wheel sharply. I hit the bitch at about 150mph with the broadside of the car. Jane went flying and the car, while dented to all hell, was still perfectly drivable.

Gotta love Rose. She figured out what was going on and kept up out advantage. As I got out of the car, Rose drove hers right over the top of Jane. While it wasn't enough to cause her any damage it definitely left her distracted long enough for me to get to her.

Or so I thought. I was about three feet away when she suddenly flipped upright. I had to give the girl credit where credit is due; she didn't even think about doing it she just did it. Almost instantly a burning pain erupted in my skull. I was about to collapse to the ground, but just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

I looked up and Jane was glaring at me, and she looked pissed.

Bella must have realized we were here. Thank you, Bella.

I saw Rose stealthily make her approach up to Jane's right. I tried to warn Rose what was coming but there just wasn't enough time. As soon as Rose was close enough, Jane's foot shot out and connected solidly with Rose's chest. Rose crashed to the ground about a hundred yards away, carving her self out a nice little crater.

I growled and stalked forward to Jane. She started kicking and punching at me. Nothing connected because now she was thinking about her moves. I easily avoided her attacks and waited for Rose to make her move.

She came up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her body, efficiently pinned Jane's arms to her sides. The Rose jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jane's thighs. Jane, unable to use her legs, lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on top of Rose.

I bent over top of them and grabbed Jane's hair, forcing her to look at me. "This is the end for you, you sadistic little bitch," I said. I sank my teeth into Jane's next and pulled.

EmPOV

This completely sucks. Jasper and I had eliminated most of the guard and then Felix came out of freaking no where.

The SOB had ripped off both my arms before I even had the chance to turn around. I had been completely blind sided. If it hadn't been for Jasper I probably wouldn't have been able to even get away.

But that wasn't what sucks. Jasper wasn't currently smacking the shit out of Felix with one of my arms! Well, I wasn't going to just stand here armless and do nothing.

"I'll bite your bloody legs off!" I screamed.

Apparently, Felix didn't put much stock in this as he completely ignored me and continued to battle it out with Jasper.

He did NOT just ignore me! Nobody ignored me, Emmett McCarty Cullen! Well, except maybe Rosalie.

I bent over and ran at Felix, and then I did just as I promised. I bit his bloody leg off.

I guess Felix was too dumb to focus on more than one opponent at a time. He turned to face me and seemed to completely forget about Jasper. But Jasper didn't forget about him.

Before you could say 'Jiminy Cricket' Felix was in a burning pile against the wall. Then again, there were fires all over the place. I still hadn't figured out how the roof exploded, but fires were breaking out all over the Volterra from the flaming debris.

I was about to leave when I realized I still had no arms. This was not going to make Rose happy. _Carlisle, I need a little help here,_ I thought.

Carlisle and Kaila popped into the room the same time that Abigail and Demetri came through the door. Duh! Abigail! That's how the roof exploded.

Abigail cocked her head at me. "Quoting Monty Python now, Emmett?"

"What!" I exclaimed. "It's was very fitting for the moment." She just shook her head at me.

Jasper handed my arms to Carlisle and Kaila put a hand on both our shoulders. In an instant we were at the evac-site.

AbPOV

"Get out of here, Jasper," I said.

He nodded at me and took off at full vampire speed to the site. I sent out the call to everyone to make there way to the evac-site before I turned to Demetri.

"Are you ready to finish this?" I asked him.

"I've waited centuries for this moment," he said. "Let's do it."

We walked at a fast human pace as I set of explosions behind us. I figured there would be absolute pandemonium when we got outside, but the city was like a ghost town.

"Destroy it all, Abigail," he said. "There are no humans in the city."

"How?"

"I'll explain later."

I kept the explosions going as we walked through the burning city. We were almost to the gate when a figure cut us off. His black robe billowed around him and his red eyes burned with hatred.

Demetri pushed me behind him and face the unknown vampire. I sent the image of the man in front of us out. Damn, Raymond had already broken the connection so he could make it to the site. I sent the image to Edward and he sent me back a name. Fear struck me worse than it had that cold night in January of 1916.

Aro.


	17. Discoveries and a Connection

Chapter 16 – Discoveries and a Connection

AbPOV

Aro.

I couldn't take Aro in a fight that much I knew. I hoped that between me and Demetri we might have a chance but I highly doubted that. Still, I was unable to just hide contently behind Demetri. I stepped around his arm and stood at his side. He knew better than try to push me back there again.

"Well, Demetri," Aro said. "It seems you have been hiding more from me than I realized. And who is this beautiful woman with the most delightful little talent?" He started smiling at me. It was seriously creepy.

"She's none of you concern, Aro."

"Now Demetri, I'm just trying to be polite." He was trying to be polite while the city burned around us. How jacked up was that?

Apparently, Demetri wasn't buying it. "No your not, you're just trying to…"

Demetri didn't even get to finish his sentence. Before I could even blink Aro had somehow sent him flying back and through a few walls. I was about to fight him, but next thing I knew he had me pinned up against the stone wall. I couldn't move.

"I'm guessing that the lovely Bella Cullen must be around somewhere as I can not read you mind."

"She's further away than you may think."

"Tell me your name."

"No." He slammed be back against the wall. I huge fissure broke out and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Tell me your name."

"No." Aro threw me across the road into another wall. I hit it and hit the ground. He roughly picked me up and slammed me into the wall again. Now my whole body was in pain.

"Tell me your name."

"Abigail."

"Abigail. It suits you, both beautiful and unique. Well, Abigail, you are the first in my new guard. Don't you fell honored?"

Oh hell no! He could torture me all he wanted but this simply was not going to happen. I answered in classic me fashion. "Shove it up your ass, Aro."

He threw me back to the first wall. I hit the ground in a nice useless heap. Suddenly Kaila appeared out of nowhere and charged Aro. Aro spun around and backhanded her. The tiny blonde literally flew down the streets for several blocks and hitting a wall. She hit the ground and the wall collapsed on top of her.

"Kaila!" I screamed.

I then realized that Aro was not using all of his strength on me. I was so screwed.

"Will you join me?" he asked again.

I took in a breath to gather my courage. Kind of hard to do when you're lying on the ground in front of a super strong, smiling, psychotic vampire, but I did it. "No."

Aro dropped his smiled and growled at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but none came. I felt someone pick me up and cradle my body right after I heard the sound of boulders crashing together.

I opened my eyes to find Demetri holding me. I turned away from him to see a scene of both beauty and destruction.

Aro was fighting another vampire. They spun around each other matching blows for blows. It almost looked as if it were choreographed. They both went crashing through the wall and out of sight. After a few moments I heard the tell tale sound of screeching metal followed by the smell of incense.

Demetri and I stood up and waited to see who would come back through the whole in the wall.

It was the other man. His dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he was very good looking. Was surprised me though was that he looked utterly bored.

"Abigail," Demetri said. "I would like to introduce you to the man that started all this. This is Marcus."

My jaw fell open. One of the elder themselves was the one who was the mastermind behind the plan to bring down the Volturi. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Abigail."

I shook his hand, still completely dumbfounded.

"You look confused as to why I would bring down my own coven," he said.

I just nodded like an idiot.

"Many centuries ago, Aro killed my wife, Didyme. He never knew that I knew it was him, but I always did. For years I have waited for my revenge hoping to feel something again. The only thing I feel now is emptiness. I don't even have my anger anymore."

If I could have cried, I would have.

"Let's get out of here," Demetri said.

"Oh my god! Kaila!"

I ran down the street and starting tossing rubble in every direction. I finally uncovered her. She was unconscious but alive. I looked at Demetri in question.

"Given enough force, a vampire can be knocked unconscious," he explained. "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

Marcus stepped forward and gently picked her up and the three of us ran to the city gates while the city continued to burn behind us.

Shortly after, we arrived to the evac-site. Since Aro and Caius were dead there was no huge rush to get out of there. We were safe for now. Only a few members of the guard were still alive and there were scattered and leaderless.

"Holy shit!" Emmett screamed as soon as we had come into view. I guess Carlisle had put his arms back on.

Edward stepped up to us. "I have to give you to credit. I've read both your minds before today and never had a clue about either of you."

Demetri and Marcus just nodded.

Carlisle came directly up to Marcus. "I'm glad to see you alive, Marcus. You were always the most compassionate out of the elders."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Marcus said. "That means a lot coming from you."

Just then, Kaila began to stir and Marcus laid her gently on the grass. Slowly her topaz eyes started to open and I saw something shift in Marcus's eyes. For a moment they stared at each other. The connection between the two was obvious.

Marcus brushed a strand of her hair off of her cheek and suddenly disappeared into the trees.

_**Only the epilogue left. I will type it up tonight and in a few days I will be back to Dawn Rising as well as A Past Life's Future – Revamped. As always, I ask you to please review. They make me happy.**_


	18. Epilogue

Chapter 17 – Epilogue

EPOV

It had been a week since we got back to Chicago. I was currently lying on my bed with Bella in my arms. I ran my fingers along her bare back and thought about everything that had been happening.

It was sad that Gerald had been lost, but I was still probably the happiest man, or vampire, on the face of the planet. I had my Bella, the love of my existence, content in my arms after a night of making love. My daughter was safe in her room with her husband. Even if he was a smelly wolf, he made her happy and treated her like a queen. I couldn't ask for more than that. The Volturi were no more and would never again threaten my family. And Abigail was alive and back in my life. She also had a good man at her side who loved her dearly.

I remembered back to the conversation we had had after getting back to Chicago.

_Flashback_

Abigail, Alice, and Bella had gone shopping for things to decorate the room that Abby and Demetri would be staying in. They had agreed to move in with us.

I walked outside to find Demetri sitting cross legged at the edge of the garden, twirling a leaf between his fingers. I sat down next to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I want to thank you for saving my sister."

"It's my fault she was in that alley to begin with."

"One thing I've figured out in my existence is that fate has a funny way of making things work out. I think that maybe she was meant for this life and that was fate's way of making it happen."

"I thought you believed we were soulless."

"I used to. But when I look at Bella and Reneesme, or any member of my family for that matter, I find it very hard to believe that anymore."

Demetri turned to look at me. His eyes were still red but were starting to take on the golden tones of an animal drinker. "I find myself thinking the same think when I look at Abigail. It's hard to believe that someone so genuinely good could possibly be damned."

"You truly do love my sister, don't you?"

I felt him drop all the shields in his mind. I always thought Abby to be beautiful, but it was nothing compare to looking at her through his eyes. To him she was an angel of the highest plane of heaven. "She is everything to me. I would do anything for her."

"Why did you leave her for so long? Without you it would have been almost impossible for Aro to find her."

"It was a risk I was unwilling to take, even though I wanted to. He would have stopped at nothing to claim a power of her magnitude. You do realize he was planning on coming after your family again."

"I was afraid so, but I guess I was hoping he wouldn't."

"He wanted Bella, Alice, and Reneesme. You too, if possible. It was only a matter of time."

"I guess we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"For a while at least."

"What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time before someone else steps into power. We can only hope that it will be someone fair and honest."

"We can only hope."

_End of flashback_

We could hear the rest of the house beginning to stir, so me and Bella got out of bed and dressed.

As we came down stairs, I saw the whole family gathered in the living room. Jake and Reneesme were sitting on the loveseat with plates of strawberry pancakes on their laps. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing a video game. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were kneeling in front of the coffee table discussing designs for the house. Carlisle was sitting at one end of the couch reading a medical journal, and Demetri and Abigail were sitting at the other end. Abigail was curled up in Demetri's lap and they were talking quietly to each other.

I reached over and took Bella's hand in mine. Yes, I was a very happy man.

New Orleans – Three months later

Kaila POV

I walked aimlessly down Pirate's Alley. I was very late on a Wednesday night so the streets were relatively quiet. My mind was anything but.

I couldn't help but think about that night in Italy. I remember worrying about what was taking Abigail so long. I had flashed myself into the city to see her lying on the ground and that very powerful vampire stalking up to her. Without thinking, I attacked. The pain of hitting that wall will forever be etched into my memory. Then everything had gone black as the wall fell on me.

Next thing I remember was opening my eyes to the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I could still feel the way his fingers brushed my cheek and emptiness I felt when he suddenly vanished.

But he was anything but gone. Marcus seemed to haunt my every step. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I had tried to find him, but I guess he didn't want to be found. I finally gave up and returned to New Orleans.

Abigail was worried. She called me almost daily to check up on me. It was as comforting as it was annoying. I loved her dearly, but I wasn't a child. I could deal with this on my own.

I sighed and flashed myself back into my apartment. I instantly knew someone was here. I found Marcus sitting on my kitchen counter looking at the floor. Something seemed different about him.

I stopped in the doorway and just watched him for a moment. I was afraid to speak and have him take off on me again.

Suddenly he spoke. "Did you know that a diet of animal blood reverses the petrification process?"

"Huh?"

He looked up at me then and I realized what was different. His skin looked less brittle and his eyes had almost lost all of their cloudiness. They were now an amber color. Not quite as gold as mine, but well on their way. He was even more beautiful than before.

I jerked myself out of my dumbfounded state. "Why are you here?"

"I came for you."

"Why?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

I stared at him like an idiot for a minute. "Then why did you disappear?"

"I was scared. I haven't felt anything for anyone since Didyme died. Plus, I wanted to make sure I could adapt to your lifestyle. I didn't want to taint you with my presence if I couldn't do it."

"I think that should have been my choice."

"I needed to be good for you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You did."

He hopped off the counter and stood before me. "Can you forgive me?"

I nodded. He took my face in his hands. "Can you stay with me?"

I nodded again. He leaned down so that his lips just brushed mine. "Can you love me?"

"Yes," I said and closed the distance.

**THE END**

_**I just had to give Kaila I happy ending. I designed her after my little sister so I couldn't just leave her hanging. I hope you enjoyed my story and I will be doing the much edited version here soon. If there is something you would like to see added, let me know and I will try my best to put it in. Thank for taking this little journey with me and I already have an idea for another story. I will be doing an outline soon and start posting it after I finish book two of Dawn Rising. It will be called Crossing Destinies, all I will say on it is that I haven't found anything like it on here and I really look forward to sharing it with you all.**_

_**So anyways, please review and be sure to come back to me for my next little adventure.**_

_**Love y'all -Star**_


End file.
